The Dyad Fellowship
by kcalbnahpro
Summary: AU. Dr. Leekie asks Delphine to help oversee the graduate students in this year's Dyad Fellowship Program. What happens when Cosima is assigned to Delphine's group of students?
1. Chapter 1

I was none too pleased when Doctor Leekie had given me the new assignment. I had been in the lab working on one of my own projects when I learned I'd also be overseeing a group of graduate students while they were at the Dyad Institute for the summer fellowship program. The conversation had been short and the end result was final.

"_Doctor Leekie, please understand," I pushed. "I don't have time to babysit. I'm really starting to make progress -"_

_Doctor Leekie raised his hand, my excuses falling on deaf ears._

"_Doctor Clark and Doctor Hansen have happily agreed to help as well," Leekie continued. "The students will arrive next week Monday. I expect your attitude to have changed by then._

That conversation was a week ago. Now here I stand – with Doctor Clark and Doctor Hansen – addressing the fresh-faced fellows, or as Doctor Leekie refers to them, "the future of science." At first glance I was not impressed with the group, but then again, I knew never to judge a book by its cover.

I myself had been judged while pursuing my doctorate in immunology, and more so after while searching for a job. I spent years being overlooked for positions that were eventually filled by men, men who offered the same exact credentials as me. The memories were infuriating, but they motivated me to reach for the top, and for me that was the Dyad Institute. At the Dyad, I wasn't just some laboratory assistant. I was an immunologist, given free rein to independently investigate my own theories. Or so I had thought…

"Grab a name tag," I say as I hold up a 'Hello! My name is:' sticker to the crowd. "Take a marker and write your name." I scrawl Delphine on my own sticker and place it on my lab coat. I watch as Doctors Clark and Hansen do the same.

"Please write your full name – no nicknames. When you're finished grab a lab coat and Doctor Hansen will hand you your corresponding folder. " I take a moment to observe the young faces staring back at me before continuing. "Are there any questions?"

* * *

"They're waiting for you, Doctor Leekie," I say as I enter his office. "I must say, you have selected an interesting group of students. However, we have a no-show."

Doctor Leekie doesn't appear fazed by the information. I, on the other hand, am annoyed. Annoyed that some brat would even consider skipping out on one of the most prestigious, most sought after fellowship programs in the country.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"Cosima Niehaus from the University of Minnesota.

* * *

I watch from the back of the room as my boss educates the group of students on the Dyad's past accomplishments. It's a lengthy list, but one I never tire of hearing. I'm proud to work for the Dyad Institute. After all, millions of lives were saved, thanks to the Dyad.

"Excuse me."

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to find a short brunette with dreadlocks, glasses and a big smile staring back at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask. And then it hits me. It can't be…

"I'm Cosima Niehaus. I'm here for the fellowship." The smaller woman watches as my face undoubtedly goes from one of confusion, to one of anger in record time. I'm pissed and she can tell, because she holds her arms up in mock surrender, causing all her bracelets to jingle noisily.

"I know, I'm late," Cosima says with a smile, "but I've got a really great reason." I watch as her eyes then travel downward and land on my chest, my name tag most likely. "Delphine, if you'd let me explain-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses," I say. "You're an hour late! I should terminate you from the program." I try to keep my voice to a whisper, but I'm doing a poor job. I can feel the eyes from some of the other students on me as they search for the source of the commotion. And then I hear Doctor Leekie.

"Delphine," he calls. "What seems to be the problem?"

"No problem, sir," I say standing up. "Miss Niehaus has decided to grace us with her presence." I know it's not the most professional thing to say, but I want to wipe that smile from her face. But to my annoyance, she basks in the new attention. She steps forward.

"Hey, I'm Cosima," the brunette says, giving a little wave. "Sorry I'm late."

"Come, come! Join us," Doctor Leekie says. "You're just in time actually. I was just about to announce the groups."

Cosima moves away from me, but then I feel her presence again. I look up and find the brunette in front of me, toothy grin and all.

"Hey, Delphine," she whispers. "I'm kind of always late, so kind of always sorry. Forgive me?"

I glare. It's all I can do.

* * *

"This is how the fellowship will work," Doctor Leekie says to the students. "This year we have twelve fellows, so I have gathered four scientists – Doctor Clark, Doctor Hansen, Doctor Cormier and myself – who will oversee groups of three. Open your folders to find your assignments."

There's a shuffle as all the students open their folders. I'm excited to see who's in my group, and whether any of them are studying immunology. My thoughts are interrupted, however, by a tap on my shoulder and a jingle of bracelets.

"Hey, Delphine, looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other," Cosima says with a smile. "Am I forgiven yet?"

I know she's trying to get under my skin again, but I've recovered from our earlier meeting and am ready to play her game. She may have bested me before, but I'm a quick learner and I hate to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand before my group of students wholly unimpressed. I'm sure they're great people, but "the future of science"? Definitely not. I go down the roster of students and begin to match the names to the faces before me.

"Scott?" I call out. Scott, the only male in the group, excitedly waves his hand in the air and releases a nervous chuckle. He looks like a big goofball, but when I take a quick peek at his records I see a 4.0 GPA. I check his name off and move down. "Helena?"

She's an odd one. Her appearance – the pale face, bloodshot eyes, and unruly mane of blonde hair – suggests she was on an all-night bender the night before, but her records indicate an academically gifted individual. I check her name off and move down to the last name. "Cosima?"

When I look up I find Cosima's back to me. She distracted by something behind her. I clear my throat and call out her name again. This time she hears me and quickly swings forward making her dreadlocks fly around her. We make eye contact and she gives me her toothy grin, but then her eyes leave my face and begin to travel down my body. I instinctively pull my lab coat tighter around me.

"Before we begin any lab work, I'd like to meet each one of you individually," I say. I notice my voice is a little higher than normal and I'm rushing my words. I take a deep breath and slow down. "These meetings give me the chance to get to know each of you a little more intimately and see—"

As soon as I say the word 'intimately' Cosima's hand shoots into the air. I know it's no coincidence and I ignore her waving arm. But she doesn't give up; instead she loudly clears her throat and waves her arm more furiously. She has no intention of giving up.

"Yes, Cosima?" I finally relent.

"I'd like to go first," Cosima grins, she's not finished. "I'd like to be the first to know you intimately…"

The way she lingers on the word "intimately" makes me blush. I realize now it was a poor choice of words on my part and I make a mental note to be more mindful of my word selection in the future.

* * *

I can't help but stare as Cosima looks around my office. It's like watching a kid in a candy store, but instead of a kid it's a 30-year-old woman and instead of candy it's all my science doodads. I hate to admit it, but it's endearing. When she settles in the chair across from me she spots the 3D double helix DNA model on my desk and reaches for it.

"No, don't!" I warn, but it's too late. Half the base pairs detach from the DNA model and scatter onto my desk.

"Oh, shit, Delphine," Cosima says as she tries scooping the scattered pieces into a pile. "I'm so sorry. Shit. I can fix this."

I put my hands over hers, my way of telling her to stop. She chuckles nervously and then looks at our hands. I instantly remove mine and apologize.

"Listen, Delphine, I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot," Cosima begins. When she talks her hands fling wildly around "I'm totally grateful for this opportunity. I know this fellowship is, like, completely amazing and I promise to approach it with more professionalism..."

I hold up my hand. "Well, you can start by addressing me as Doctor Cormier," I say. Cosima grins and lets her eyes wander to my chest again.

"That's not what your name tag says, Delphine." She's being cheeky and she's still staring at my chest. I rip the tag from my coat and toss it on the desk with the scattered DNA model pieces. Cosima's eyes are back on mine.

"You know, Cosima, clumsy hands are no place for the lab," I say with mock seriousness.

"Don't worry." Cosima holds up her hands and wiggles her fingers. "These little guys know exactly what they're doing when they're deep into… lab work."

The way she says 'lab work' makes me flush and I try my damndest to steer the conversation back on track.

"Tell me, Cosima. What do you want to get out of the Dyad Fellowship?"

* * *

After the meetings I'm standing outside the door to Doctor Leekie's office. I peer through the glass and find the man hunched over some paperwork at his desk. When I knock, he looks up and waves me in, and when I approach his desk he motions for me to sit.

"How are your students, Doctor Cormier?" Leekie asks. He studies my face.

"Good," I say. I don't want to reveal too much. "They're all eager to be here. They're all ready to learn."

"Good, good." Leekie leans back in his chair, fingers pressed together. "And Cosima?"

I stiffen at the mention of her name, but recover quickly.

"What about Ms. Niehaus?" I ask. "She's excited to be here, just like the rest of the students."

Doctor Leekie nods his head slowly, examining me. I don't flinch. I don't look away. I just stare back.

"She's smart," Leekie says. "Lots of potential…"

I'm not sure what he's getting at, so I keep the conversation light. "Yes, she and the rest of the students show—"

Leekie raises his hand, stopping me. "I think there's a future for Cosima at the Dyad Institute. I purposely paired you two together. I want her to work under you. I know you'll push her. I know you'll work her… hard."

_Gulp_.


	3. Chapter 3

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, watching as my breathing finally returns to a normal rhythm. After my meeting with Leekie I had made a beeline for the bathroom and here I've been ever since. _What's wrong with you, Delphine? _I splash water on my flushed face and watch the droplets fall from my reflection. "What's got you so worked up?"

_Not what, who. _ As much as I want to deny it, I know it's true. Cosima. The woman has been on my mind ever since she tapped me on the shoulder and smiled. I admit, when we first met I thought she was a pain in the ass. I mean, really, showing up late… But after our meeting, after our hands touched… _Merde._

_Do you like her?_ I look into the mirror and give a determined shake of my head. "No." _Liar._

Fuck. I already know I like the woman. She's gotten under my skin, but only in the best of ways. She's charmed me with her brilliant mind and cheeky disposition. And that smile…

_She's your student_. The thought pulls me back to reality. Yes, she's my student. Not only that, but she's my student who has a possible future at the Dyad Institute. I can't ruin that for her. No, I won't ruin that for her. My silly crush is just that – a crush. I point at my reflection. "Keep your distance."

* * *

My bathroom pep talk is exactly what I needed, and as I reemerge into the hallways at Dyad I feel lighter. I check my watch and notice that it's already into the evening hours. "Perfect."

I have time to work on my own projects in the lab, and with the evening hours I'll have the whole place to myself. No interruptions, no distractions. I quicken my pace and rush to my favorite lab at the end of the hall. When I enter, however, my excitement is immediately extinguished. Standing at a lab table looking through a microscope is a woman, a dreadlocked woman. And when I peer around the lab I realize she's unsupervised.

"Cosima?"

The whole thing happens in slow motion. Cosima spins, knocking a beaker to the ground, which in turn shatters into a hundred pieces and sends its contents flying everywhere, including on Cosima. After a quick assessment of the situation – unmarked beaker, unidentified substance – I jump straight into scientist mode.

Just to my left is the emergency alarm. _In case of emergency sound the alarm. _I lift the plastic cover from the button and press it. Immediately an alarm sounds and behind me I hear the unmistakable _click _of the lab door locking. We're quarantined – no one gets in or out.

_Is everyone okay? _I look at Cosima. She's completely stunned. Her face wears a look of confusion and her arms are held frozen in midair. I look down and notice she's standing in the unidentified liquid. Her lab coat is also spotted in it. Instinctively I reach for her and begin tugging at her coat, trying to remove it, but she frees herself from my grasp and steps away.

"I need to get you to the emergency wash station!" I plead as I reach for her again.

Cosima grabs my hands and pulls me close to her, restraining me. I fight, but damn, that woman is strong.

"Whoa, Delphine, stop," says Cosima. She looks directly into my eyes, our faces inches apart. "It's just sodium chloride in water."

_Sodium chloride in water. _I repeat the words in my head and then it finally hits me. "Saline solution? I pulled the emergency alarm for saline solution?!"

Cosima giggles and it's only then that I realize our proximity. I pull my hands from her and stumble backwards until my back is against the lab door. I try to push it open, but then I remember – it's locked. Cosima and I won't be allowed to leave until one of the Dyad's safety teams gives the all-clear, and given the time of night that could be hours.

The sound of footsteps brings me back to reality, but when I look at Cosima she's still standing in the spot I left her. She points at something behind me, and when I turn I find Doctor Leekie's stern face staring back at me from behind the door. He points at something on the wall, a phone, and then lifts a phone to his own ear. He wants me to pick up the phone, so I do.

"Doctor Leekie, I'm so sorry. It was an accident." The words fall so quickly from my mouth I barely understand them.

"What happened, Delphine?" questions Leekie. He's pissed; I can see it all over his face.

"Saline solution," I mumble. "It was a mistake, I—"

"It was my fault, actually."

The voice surprises me, and when I turn I find Cosima behind me. She places her hand on my lower back, a comforting gesture, and uses the other to grab the phone from me.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Leekie, it was completely my fault. I was in the lab by myself when the solution spilled," Cosima tells the man, all the while keeping her hand on my lower back. "Doctor Cormier saw and reacted instinctively. Again, sorry."

Doctor Leekie studies the woman, considering her explanation. Then his eyes meet mine. I hold his stare, willing myself not to look away. It must work, because he turns back to Cosima. "Please be more careful next time, Ms. Niehaus. The Dyad isn't your playground." Cosima nods, her fingers still dancing along the hem of my shirt. "Unfortunately for you two our safety team is currently dealing with an actual emergency, so it may be awhile until they can give the all-clear here. Sit tight and don't touch anything. Understood?"

Leekie hangs up the phone and walks away. When he's out of eyeshot I pull myself away from Cosima and shoot daggers at her.

"What?" Cosima asks. "Everything's fine. Why are you getting so worked up?"

"You don't get it, do you?" I pace the lab and run my hands through my hair. I'm all sorts of flustered and annoyed. "There are dangerous chemicals in these labs. You can't just waltz in here and play with them, Cosima!"

She steps toward me again, but I put my hand up. "And furthermore, what makes you think you can even be in here, unsupervised no less? You are a student. I'm your supervisor. You listen to me, you ask for my permission! Don't ever do this again, okay?"

When I finish, I find Cosima with her arms raised in mock surrender. She looks taken aback, but she must understand. The Dyad Institute is a place of business, a place with rules and protocols that must be followed. With nothing left to say, I take a seat at one of the lab stools and place my head on the cool surface of the lab table, settling in for a long night.

I don't know how long I was out for, or if I was just lost in thought, but a _Tap! Tap! Tap! _brings me back to reality. I look for the source of the sound and find it immediately. It's Cosima, and she's decided the best way to pass the time is to tap her pen on the surface of the lab table. _Tap! TapTap! Tap! TapTapTap!_

"Cosima, stop."

I lay my head back down and close my eyes. However, the screeching of a lab stool across the floor makes my eyes snap back open. When I look up, Cosima is taking off her lab coat. And then she's taking off her sweater, which in turn is pulling her shirt up, exposing her stomach. I watch. I try to look away, but I've suddenly lost all control of my eyes.

"What are you doing?" My voice is wavering. I sound… scared?

"I'm hot," she says. "Is that okay, or do I need to ask your permission for that too?"

I roll my eyes. "I need you to understand the seriousness of this situation."

"And I need you to relax. I said I was sorry. It won't happen again. Promise." She walks amongst the lab equipment, running her fingers over certain objects until she stops at the fume extraction hood. "Does this thing work?"

"Of course it works." I answer. "Why?"

Cosima smiles and turns it on. A low hum erupts from the machine. I'm about to protest, but then my eyes catch Cosima. She's leaning against the extraction hood, beckoning me with her eyes. "Come here."

I stay put. Cosima just shrugs and turns toward the hood, all while pulling two objects from her pocket. I crane my neck to see what's she's doing, but all I hear is _Click. Click. _and then glimpse a plume of white smoke getting sucked up into the hood. _Merde! _

"No, no, no, no, no!" I scramble toward her, but she backs away, holding the joint behind her back, out of reach.

"You need to relax, Delphine…" She steps forward and uses her free hand to wipe a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I instinctively close my eyes and when I reopen them she's holding the joint in front of my face. She has me under her spell as I grab hold of the joint and take a long drag from it. When I exhale the smoke is instantly sucked away. I'm amazed. The damn thing actually works quite well.

Cosima grabs my hands and pulls me down so we're sitting on the floor against the extraction hood unit. We take turns passing the joint, watching the smoke curl above us before getting sucked away. I close my eyes and put the joint to my lips for one last drag, totally consumed by its effects. When I open my eyes again, Cosima is staring at me. And then she's staring at my lips. And then she's staring at me. She leans forward, but at the last second dips her head to my shoulder, using it as a pillow. And that's where she stays. I'm lightheaded, but I'm not sure if the weed is completely to blame…


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we exit the Dyad, Cosima and I are both doubled over in laughter. Giggles spill from our lips unrestrained as we clutch onto each other to keep from falling. After what seems like forever we finally quiet down, the stillness of the night restored. Cosima pulls me closer and nuzzles my neck, placing the lightest most delicate kisses on the skin she finds there. I close my eyes and let the cool night air wash over me, savoring the feeling of the chilly air on my tingling skin. Her feather light kisses don't last long and before I know it she's already pulling away.

"You know, Doctor Cormier, I do believe we are high."

I burst out in another fit of giggles, but quickly cover my mouth with both hands. Cosima steps closer and brings her voice to a whisper.

"And you know what else?" she moves even closer until she's whispering in my ear. "I think they knew we were high too."

She steps back and jabs her thumb toward the Dyad Institute. I look too, as if the building is going to confirm her suspicions.

* * *

_Cosima and I watch as the Dyad's safety team does a sweep of the lab. They test the spilled substance and confirm Cosima's earlier conclusion – saline solution. I can tell they're not pleased with us or the situation, but they continue with protocol and remain professional, unlike us._

_"Do either of you need medical attention?" _

_I stare at the gentleman, my brain too slow to answer. He waits for a response, and after what feels like forever, I shake my head. The movement makes me lose my balance and I clutch on to Cosima for support. His eyes then sweep over to Cosima, who's trying her best to stifle the giggles that threaten to escape. Finally he directs his attention to the fume extraction hood, which is still on and humming. _

_"Is there a reason why the extraction hood is on?" _

_Wrong question. Cosima bursts into a fit of laughter, which in turn makes me laugh. The safety gentleman narrows his eyes at us and I will my pot-addled brain to say something, anything. So what do I do? I grab Cosima's hand and make a hasty exit._

_"Ma'am?! Ma'am!" I hear the man yell after us, but my brain keeps telling me to do one thing – run! So I do._

* * *

I laugh at the memory. It's true, the safety team probably knew something wasn't quite right, but I really don't care. The marijuana's effects are still coursing through my system, and despite everything that's happened tonight, I feel good.

"Hey, where did you go?"

She touches my neck and moves her fingers down my arms until she's holding my hands. The gesture sends tingles through my body and brings me back to the present.

"I'm sorry,' I say. My voice sounds distant, so I clear my throat and try again. "I'm sorry, it's late and suddenly I'm very, very… hungry."

Cosima smiles and leans in close, her lips an inch away from mine. I instinctively close my eyes, but then she's talking. "I know just the cure."

She pulls me forward and leads me down the sidewalk, away from the Dyad. The sudden movement startles me and I ask, "Where are you taking me?"

"You're taking me home, Doctor Cormier."

* * *

After a lot of hesitation on my part, and a foolproof line of reasoning from Cosima, I bring the woman back to my apartment. It's not my ideal solution, but my place is within walking distance and Cosima can't drive in her current state. Plus with her promise of a cure for my munchies, I relent.

As soon as we enter my tiny apartment Cosima is searching the place. She runs her fingers over the books that line my shelves and studies the photos that stand on my desk. It's as if she's cramming for a big exam and the subject is Delphine. She's dangerously close to the threshold of my bedroom when I steer her back towards me. "So, you mentioned a cure?"

Cosima grins and nods her head. "I did." She makes her way toward the kitchen and begins opening cabinets. One after the other, letting each one close with a bang. When she reaches the last one, it too closes with a bang. "What kind of person doesn't own a bag of chips?" she huffs.

I roll my eyes. Of course, her magic munchies cure-all is a bag of chips. I join her in the kitchen and open the refrigerator rifling through it before pulling out a log of cookie dough. "How about this instead?"

"Hmm… perfect." She grabs the cookie dough from me and maneuvers her way to the couch. I join her and for a few minutes we take turns passing the cookie dough. No talking, no sounds, just cookie dough. The moment reminds me of earlier in the lab, when we shared a joint.

"Thank you, Cosima."

"For what?"

"For tonight," I say. My eyes dance around the apartment before finding Cosima again. "I really needed this."

Cosima slides closer and repositions herself so she's facing me. "You're welcome." She leans in, inching ever closer. Closer and closer, until I panic. I jump from the couch and move to kitchen. For what? I don't know. But I hear Cosima audibly sigh, no doubt fed up with my hot and cold behavior.

When she, too, gets up, I do the only thing I can think of. I check my watch and yawn. Loudly. It's so loud it's almost comical and clearly fake. Cosima gives a knowing look, but I continue with the charade and avoid any and all eye contact with Cosima.

"Delphine…"

"Wow, would you look at the time? We have an early day tomorrow."

"Delphine…"

"Better get to bed. I'll get the couch made up for you."

"Delphine!"

"What?!" I yell. It's loud, louder than I anticipated, and it scares me. It must've scared Cosima too, because when I look at her, her eyes are wide and she has her hands up in mock surrender. Clearly I'm in no mood for this conversation, and Cosima doesn't push it. In fact, it seems she's giving me a pass from the conversation entirely.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch."

"What?" I ask. "Where are you sleeping then? The floor?"

Cosima shakes her head. "No. I'm sleeping in your bed. With you." I start to shake my head, but she pushes. "We're both adults. What do you think is going to happen?"

She's challenging me, testing to see if I'll reveal my true emotions. "You're right." I say. "We are both adults."

* * *

"After you," Cosima says. We stand opposite each other, the bed between us. The situation makes me uncomfortable. But why? We ARE both adults. Adults can have sleepovers, right? _Sure, Delphine, but adult sleepovers usually involve sex…_

When I look at Cosima she's looking at me expectantly. Finally I pull back the covers and crawl in, sliding as close to the edge as possible, my back to Cosima. Cosima crawls in too and I listen as she lets out a peaceful sigh and settles into the bed. And then it's quiet.

"Delphine?" Her voice is barely a whisper. I hear it, but I don't move. In fact, I pretend to be sleeping. But then her fingers are on my back, tracing little circles here and there. "I know you're awake."

I make a sound of exasperation and flip so I'm facing Cosima. Her glasses are off and she's smiling at me, a couple inches of bed the only thing separating us. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Are you always so rigid when you sleep?" she giggles. I roll my eyes and make to turn back over, but Cosima stops me, her hand on my shoulder. "What did I say earlier?"

I hold her gaze. "I don't know, Cosima. You said a lot of things tonight."

"You need to relax," she says. She shifts her body closer to mine and places a feather light kiss on my shoulder. "Goodnight, Delphine."

And then she's gone. Her body moves away from mine, her back facing me. I try to concentrate on sleeping, but suddenly find myself very, very awake.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up the next morning I find Cosima already gone from my bed and me still clutching to its edge. The night had been restless and I had found myself awake nearly every hour. Cosima, however, slept through it all. I know, because I checked on her every hour, each time finding her sound asleep with her back to me. At one point in the night I had decided to leave a message for Leekie, telling him I'd be absent from work today. It was the right thing to do, not only would my sleep deprived self be a danger to myself in the lab, but also to my students. As I told Cosima during our one-on-one meeting, clumsy hands were no place for the lab.

I swing myself out of bed and stretch my achy body. Clutching to the bed's edge all night left my whole body stiff. When I enter the living area of my apartment I find Cosima using my laptop. She has her glasses off, completely engrossed in something on the screen. I study her, study the way she leans into the screen, just inches away from the monitor, and how her finger dances across the screen, as if she's highlighting the text she finds there. I'm entranced by her and her movements, but then I realize she's using my personal laptop.

"Please, Cosima, make yourself at home."

Cosima doesn't even flinch. She remains hunched over the computer typing something here and clicking something there. Finally she turns around and faces me.

"How did you sleep?" she asks.

"Fine," I answer while averting my eyes from her. It's an obvious lie – I look beyond tired – and we both know it. "Yourself?"

"Great! It's like I had the whole bed to myself." She grins and gets up from the computer and heads for the kitchen. I watch as she grabs the coffee pot, full of fresh coffee, and shakes it toward me. "Coffee?"

I nod and settle myself behind the laptop now. I look at Cosima's open tabs on the screen and notice a pattern in the articles she's reading – clone cells.

"What are you looking at?" I ask. Cosima raises her eyebrows at me, and I point at the computer to clarify. "Clone cells?"

"Oh! I was doing research for my dissertation."

I watch as she walks toward me, a cup of coffee balanced in each hand. She sets one of the cups on the desk for me and then moves herself so she's behind me. I settle back into the chair and sip my coffee as Cosima reaches over my right shoulder and grabs the computer mouse. She moves the device around, clicking here and there until a text document is the only thing left on the screen. I read the title of the page aloud.

"Epigenetic influence on clone cells…"

"Pretty cool, huh?"

When I turn my head to the right, I find Cosima's face smiling back. She's waiting for my approval, but I'm in awe of her excitement for science. I remember when I was in school writing my dissertation, I was nowhere near as excited as Cosima was in this moment. Her enthusiasm, it's endearing.

Our moment is interrupted, however, when a notification pops up onto my laptop screen. It's a video chat invite from Doctor Clark.

"Merde!" I jump from my chair and roughly push Cosima back into the kitchen area, out of sight from the computer. Cosima is confused, but allows my pushes to direct her. "Don't say a word, Cosima. Not one word."

I survey the rest of the apartment. It's messy, but perfectly acceptable for someone who called in sick to work. I sit down at the computer and press 'accept' on the notification and watch as a video chat window pops up. It's only then that I notice Cosima's glasses on the desk. I move to hide them, but it's too late. They're in my hand as Doctor Clark's smiling face pops up on the screen.

"Delphine, hi! I heard you were sick, so I thought I'd check in and see if you needed anything," he says in one quick breath. "Whoa, cool! Are those your glasses? I've never seen you in glasses before."

I almost say no, but catch myself. The answer must be yes, unless I want to explain who they belong to if not me. I nod my head and slip them on. Big mistake. In an instant everything turns fuzzy and I swear I hear Cosima snort. I glare in her direction, at least I think I do, and then direct my attention back to the computer.

"Lookin' good, Doctor Cormier," Doctor Clark says. "So, I know your sick, but is there anything I can get you? Soup? Medicine?"

I lower the glasses slightly so I'm looking out over them. I can see the lab behind Doctor Clark and the students working behind him. Doctor Clark looks behind himself as well and nods as if knows what I'm thinking.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm borrowing your students for the day," he gives me a wink. "I've got some lab work that requires a few extra pairs of hands."

"Thank you, Doctor Clark," I look over the laptop and check on Cosima. She's leaning against the back counter sipping her coffee. I can't read the expression on her face.

"Oh, guess who's late again." Doctor Clark continues. "That girl, your student, C-something. She hasn't shown up yet. You were right about her. She's—"

I interrupt him. Not with any words, but with a strange, jumbled sort of noise. When I glance at Cosima she's on the opposite counter leaning towards me, eyes narrowed. I watch as she lifts her empty coffee cup and motions with her eyes toward the ground. She's threatening to drop it.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Doctor Clark?"

I get up from the computer and practically sprint toward Cosima. When I reach her, she already has the coffee cup settled on the counter, away from the ledge. Cosima gives me a cheeky smile, but I'm not amused. I grab the cup and place it in the sink and then put my finger to my lips, motioning Cosima to be quiet.

Cosima rolls her eyes and nods and then waves me toward her. I oblige with a step forward. Not good enough, she's beckoning me again, she wants me closer. I don't take another step, I can't take another step, we're so close already; instead I lean toward her and offer my ear. She leans forward and suddenly I feel her warm breath on my ear.

"You look good in my glasses, Doctor Cormier."

I feel my face flush and in a second I'm retreating from Cosima. My embarrassment makes Cosima chuckle, which in turn infuriates me. How does she always mange to make me so flustered? I rip the frames from my face and set them on the counter in a huff. And then I'm on my way back to Doctor Clark.

"Everything okay over there?"

"Yes, fine," I answer. "Listen Doctor Clark—"

"Neal," he corrects. "Please, call me Neal."

"Listen, Neal, I think I need to lay down for a bit. If you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh, right! Of course. Should I bring over anything?"

"No—"

"What about soup? I make a mean chicken noodle soup."

"No, thank you. I think I just need some rest." I motion to close the laptop but Doctor Clark is speaking again.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Delphine," he begins. "Would you… Would you maybe like to go out with me sometime?"

Cosima scoffs – loudly – and Doctor Clark hears it. He looks past me on the screen and studies the room behind me, searching for the source of the noise.

"Did you hear that?" he asks.

"Yes, it was…" I trail off and look at Cosima. She's staring at me, presumably waiting for my answer to his earlier question. "It was my cat."

Cosima rolls her eyes and turns her back to me. The situation has me frazzled and I'm desperate to end it.

"So, drinks sometime?" Doctor Clark pushes.

"Yes, okay. Bye Doctor Clark." I slam the laptop shut and look up to Cosima, but she's already left the kitchen and is collecting her things from my apartment. "Cosima, wait…"

She grabs her last items and heads for the door. I run after her and grab her elbow before she can exit. When she turns, her face wears a look of… indifference?

"Cosima, I…" I trail off. I'm not really sure what to say. I haven't done anything wrong, and yet something feels wrong. I feel guilty. "Doctor Clark and I…"

Cosima waves her hands and stops me from my rambling. She's not angry or cold towards to me; in fact, she has no readable emotion whatsoever. I study her face, desperately searching for a reaction, but she remains indifferent.

"I should really get to lab," she says. She smiles and moves to leave. "Thanks for the hospitality and coffee."

"You're late." The words tumble from my lips. It's a stupid thing to say, obviously she's late, but it's the only excuse I can think of. I want her to stay.

"You know me. I'm kind of always late…"

"So kind of always sorry," I finish.

She nods and pulls her elbow from my grasp. "See you in the lab tomorrow, Doctor Cormier."

She leaves my apartment without as much as a backwards glance. She's halfway down the hallway when I call out to her.

"Cosima!" I yell. She turns around and tilts her head, waiting for me to continue. "What happened in the lab… between us… That'll be our little secret, yes?"

"Your wish is my command," she says. And then she's on her way again. My eyes follow her retreating form until it disappears from my sight.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a quiet couple of days between Cosima and me. I didn't hear a single word from her outside of class, and even on lab days our interactions were very limited. Everyone fell into a routine – lectures from me, lab work from my students – and at the end of the day Cosima was out the door without so much as a goodbye. I found myself getting agitated with each passing day, but why? Isn't this what I wanted? Didn't I tell myself to keep my distance from the very beginning? Cosima was doing exactly that. And here I was, unable to keep my mind off her.

This morning was no different. I had spent another sleepless night tossing and turning, my thoughts plagued by a certain bespectacled someone. I had never felt like this before, and I was starting to get concerned about my health. Not only my physical health, but my mental health too. The thought of me "losing it" alarmed me. So much so, that at the crack of dawn I found myself heading to the Dyad to do some research.

I enter the institute and make a beeline for the Dyad's faculty library. Despite the early hour, I find I'm not alone. Several other employees are taking advantage of the 24-hour library, no doubt doing important research for actual projects. Luckily the place is huge and I find myself a table deep in the stacks, away from most everybody. I vaguely sense a few bodies at nearby tables, but as far as I'm concerned it's just me myself and I.

I have no problem finding materials to aide in my research, and when I finally settle into my chair I'm surrounded by a stack of books and a pile of journals. I grab a book off the top of the stack and quickly page through it. I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for, mental health is such a broad topic, but just paging through the book helps put my mind at ease, at least a little bit. Next I pick up one of the science journals and page through it. _The Americanization of Mental Illness_. _The Epidemic of Mental Illness_. _Can What You Eat Affect Your Mental Health?_

With a sigh I close the magazine and reach for the next book. Same thing – nothing. My research is proving to be harder than anticipated, but I continue anyway. I've got a stack of resources to go through and plenty of time. When I'm midway through the third science journal my attention is captured by a familiar noise.

_Tap! Tap! TapTapTap!_

I recognize the tapping pattern instantly, and I'm transported back to that night in the lab. Can it be…? I slowly rise from my chair and listen for the tapping. It's coming from somewhere not too far away, so I lean over for a better look. It's not long before my eyes land on the dreadlocks. _Cosima_.

She, too, is sitting by herself; a stack of books surrounding her at the table. Her back is to me and I take the moment to study her. She has her dreads tied up into a bun. In front of her, her laptop sits open, but she's not using it. Instead she's got her nose in a book, and while she uses her left hand to hold open its pages, her right hand taps a pen to the notebook beside her. _Tap! TapTap! Tap!_

I lean over more, trying to catch a better glimpse. Bad idea. Before I know it, my stack of books is tumbling over, crashing on table's surface before falling to the ground with a dull thud. The noise is loud, like really loud, and when I look up, I find all nearby eyes on me, including Cosima's. I apologize to no one in particular and hastily collect my books from the floor, my face undoubtedly red with embarrassment.

"Knock Knock."

I recognize the voice instantly, and when I look up I find Cosima smiling down at me.

"I think you dropped this," she grins, holding a book out to me. I grab at it before she reads the title, but it's too late. "The Oxford Textbook of Women and Mental Health, huh?"

I swipe the book from her hands and mumble my thanks. She continues to stare at me, her fingers quietly tapping the surface of my table. After a half minute of silence she asks, "New project?"

I don't dare tell her the truth – You know, that I'm concerned about my mental health because a certain someone is constantly occupying my thoughts. Instead I point to her table of books and steer the conversation away from me.

"Are you working on your dissertation?"

Yeah, obvs," she says, as she settles herself in the seat across from me. "More research. Speaking of research, what's got you here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." I shrug my shoulders.

Cosima stares. Her eyes peer into mine, but her face is an utter blank. Finally she asks, "What's on your mind, Doctor Cormier?"

_Merde…_

"I… Um… I…," I stumble helplessly over my words. Cosima raises her eyebrows, a grin slowly spreading across her face. She leans forward, elbows on the table, and begins to say something. And then just as quickly she's pulling away. I watch as her grin fades to a frown. With a huff she crosses her arms over her chest and nods at something behind me.

"Delphine, I thought that was you!"

I whip around in my chair and find Doctor Clark's beaming face.

"Doctor Clark!" I stand to greet the man, grateful for the interruption. When I glance at Cosima, her face is unreadable.

"Please, call me Neal."

"Neal, have you met Cosima Niehaus?" I gesture toward the girl, who gives a small, halfhearted wave. "She's one of the fellowship students I'm overseeing."

"We've met. Your students joined my lab that day you were sick, remember?" he asks, pointing at me. "Though if I recall, Ms. Niehaus, you were quite late."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Cosima says. She stands so she's eye level with us. "I had gotten high the night before and woke up in a stranger's bed."

I drop the book I'm holding and it lands with a loud thud on the table. Someone nearby hushes us, but I can't be bothered. My eyes are too busy darting back and forth between Cosima and Neal.

"Well, I… Uh… Wow," mumbles Neal. A blush creeps up his neck. "I just—"

"Kidding!" Cosima grins, while sending me a subtle wink. "Totally kidding. No, I was late because I was working on my dissertation. End of story."

I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Beside me Doctor Clark chuckles nervously. Cosima, on the other hand, seems perfectly comfortable with the whole situation.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a paper to write," Cosima says, pushing in her chair. "Doctor Clark, nice to meet you again. Doctor Cormier, I'll see you in lab."

I watch her leave. Part of me wants to follow, but my brain tells me to stay. I'm somewhat relieved when she stops at the bookshelf nearest me. She runs her fingers over the books she finds there, sometimes flipping through one before returning it to the shelf. To anyone in the library it'd be normal behavior, but her over-the-shoulder glances in my direction tell another story – she's eavesdropping.

"So, she's cheeky."

Doctor Clark's voice jolts me from my trance. I turn to look at him. "What?"

"Miss Niehaus, she's cheeky, no?" he asks.

"Yes, but also very bright," I point out. The words sound defensive leaving my mouth.

"Of course, she wouldn't be in the fellowship program otherwise."

I redden and look down. "Right, of course."

"Right." We stand in uncomfortable silence until Doctor Clark speaks up again. "So, drinks tonight? My treat."

I hesitate before finally giving in with a nod.

"Great! Let's meet at Bobby's Bar, say, around eight?"

He doesn't even wait for a response, and before I know it I'm standing alone in the library. When I look back at Cosima she throws me the quickest of glances – with just the merest hint of a smile – and then she's retreating back to her table.

* * *

When I arrive at Bobby's Bar I hardly recognize Neal, who is already outside waiting for me. He's no longer in his stuffy Dyad clothes, instead opting for a pair of dark jeans and a plaid button down. Surprisingly the look suits him and I realize this is the first time I'm seeing him outside of work, despite having worked together for a few months now. When I approach him, he offers his arm and we enter the establishment together.

Inside the place is packed. There are people everywhere, and every single one of them has a beer in hand. I've often overheard coworkers talking about Bobby's Bar, but this was my first time in the popular hangout myself. The place itself is nothing special, just your typical dive bar, but the atmosphere is friendly and I must admit, it has a certain small-town charm.

Neal maneuvers us through the crowd, finally finding a table in the back.

"What'll you have?" he asks, as I settle into my chair. "They have beer, mixed drinks, I think they do margs—"

"Beer, please." It's that kind of night.

"Damn, a woman after my own heart," he says, holding his hand to his heart. "Okay, your wish is my command."

My heart skips a beat at the phrase. I know it's a common saying, but I can't help but think of Cosima when I hear it. I shake my head and watch Neal as he goes to the bar. He holds up four fingers to the bartender and then turns around to give me a thumbs-up.

As I wait for my drink I let my eyes survey the small space. Everyone looks so happy, most likely because they're drunk; nevertheless it's a pleasant sight to see. When I return my gaze to Neal, I notice him chatting with someone, a dreadlocked someone.

My eyes bulge. It's Cosima and she's not alone. Beside her sits another young woman. I squint for a better look, but my gawking is cut short by Neal, who's back at the table and balancing four beers.

"I got us extras right away, less waiting," he says, plunking the beers onto the table. "And Miss Niehaus says hi."

Neal points to the part of the bar where Cosima sits. When our eyes meet, she raises her glass to me and then turns her attention back to the woman next to her. I grab one of the beers at our table and down nearly all of it in three gulps.

"Whoa, you're not playing around!" Doctor Clark grabs one of the beers and follows suit.

I spend the majority of the night looking over Neal's shoulder. I'm fixated on Cosima and the way she interacts with the woman, the way she runs her fingertips down her arm, the way she leans in to whisper in her ear. Neal, unaware of my inattention, spends the night telling stories and laughing at his own jokes. And after four beers, I've had just about enough. That's when I see Cosima walk to the other side of the bar, to the bathroom I presume.

"Another beer?" asks Neal.

"Yes," I say, as I stumble out of my chair. Neal catches me by the elbow and helps me balance. "I'll just be in the bathroom."

* * *

When I enter the bathroom it's surprisingly empty. There's only one occupied stall, Cosima I assume, and myself. I lock the bathroom door and lean against the counter, waiting. The next few moments seem to happen in slow motion – the toilet flushing, the dull click of the door unlocking – until I'm suddenly standing face to face with the woman I've been staring at all evening.

"Delphine, hey," she says, making her way to the sink to wash her hands. "Having fun?"

I cross my arms over my chest and scoff. "I know what you're doing."

"What?"

"I. Know. What. You're. Doing." I slowly enunciate each word, no doubt motivated by the liquid courage buzzing throughout my body. "And I'm telling you right now, it's not going to work."

"And what exactly am I doing?" she asks. I can tell she's amused, which pisses me off even further.

"Your little game of hot and cold," I say, jabbing her in the chest until she's up against the counter. "Mixed signals or whatever you want to call it. It won't work. I'm not interested."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," I answer, and throw in a curt nod for good measure.

"You know what I think?" she asks, taking a step forward until we're inches apart. "I think you've had too much to drink."

She gently raises her hand to my face and lets her fingers trace their way around my ear and down the back of my neck. I shudder and my eyes flutter close. Suddenly she pulls at me, switching our positions, so now I'm backed up against the sink counter. She places her hands on either side of me and leans forward, brushing her lips over mine. It's so soft; it's not even a kiss.

"Should I stop?" she whispers.

"No." I mumble the word so quietly, it's barely audible.

She pauses just for a second; keeping her lips so close I can feel her breath on my face. Then she leans in and kisses me, a gentle kiss. The next kiss is stronger, and the one after that even more so. Before I know it I'm kissing back, clutching her face in both my hands, while her fingertips find a home on my hips.

A loud pounding on the bathroom door is what finally stops us. I pull away from Cosima, gasping for air. I feel lightheaded. From the beer? From the kiss? When I manage to somewhat clear the fog from my brain, Cosima is unlocking the bathroom door.

"Cosima, wait," I say, reaching for her. But she pulls further away.

"I imagine Doctor Clark is wondering where his date disappeared to." And just like that, she's out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Just a short update this time around. Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

_Should I stop?_

_No._

I can't stop thinking about that kiss. It happened only a week ago, but it's been on my mind ever since. After it happened I brushed the whole thing off. Told myself excess drinking lowers inhibitions, assured myself the memory would eventually slip away and join those of other drunken nights past. But it didn't. No, the memory seemed to get stronger, more vivid, until it was just replaying itself over and over, like a broken stereo playing the same song on an endless loop.

Cosima certainly never spoke of the kiss, though furtive glances and subtle smirks told me she hadn't forgotten about it either. Our days were spent tiptoeing around each other, the kiss becoming our elephant in the room. It was driving me crazy…

_Knock! Knock!_

The light tapping of knuckles on my car window brings me back to reality. I don't know how long I've been sitting in my car, but when I look out the window I find Doctor Clark tapping his watch and pointing toward the Dyad Institute. I nod and join him outside.

"We're going to be late!" he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a half-jog toward the Dyad's entrance.

When we enter the building I tug my hand from Neal's grasp and move in the direction of my office. But before I can even take two steps, he catches me by the elbow.

"Can I buy you a quick cup of coffee?" he asks, tipping his head toward the coffee cart. "It looks like you could use one."

"No, thanks. I've got to run." I'm already backing away as the words leave my lips. Doctor Clark frowns, disappoint lining his face. He opens his mouth to say something more, but I tap my watch. "I'll see you later, Doctor Clark."

I'm already half way to my office when I feel my phone vibrate in my lab coat pocket. When I retrieve the device I find a text message from Doctor Clark:

**"It's just Neal. :)"**

* * *

When I enter my office I can't help but feel grateful for the solitude, if only for a few moments. I keep the lights off, letting the sun's early morning rays illuminate the small space. I have just a few minutes to spare before I have to be in lab. Before I have to see –

"Cosima!"

I yelp the woman's name out loud as soon as I see her swivel around in my office chair. She's wearing her trademark cheeky smile, but as soon as I take a step toward her she readjusts her position and puts on a straight face.

"What are you…" I start, but Cosima holds up her hand stopping me. She doesn't say anything; instead she motions for me to sit in the chair across from her. I don't, I stay standing, but my noncompliance doesn't' dissuade Cosima. She continues the charade, leaning back and pressing her fingers together. She reminds me eerily of Doctor Leekie, and when she opens her mouth to speak I know it's him she's impersonating.

"Doctor Cormier, you're late," she says in her best Doctor Leekie voice. It doesn't really sound like him, but I recognize the inflections enough to make the connection.

"Cosima —"

"We here at the Dyad don't take too kindly to rule-breakers," Cosima interrupts, still using the Leekie voice. She stands from the chair and grabs a ruler from the pen jar on my desk. She begins lightly slapping the ruler in her hand, a small smile playing at her lips. In her own voice she adds, "You'll have to be punished."

She giggles at her own joke, but stops when she sees I'm entirely unamused.

"You know, I bet Doctor Leekie would've found it funny," she says, throwing the ruler back on the desk.

"What would I find funny?"

The deep voice startles both of us, and when I turn around I find Doctor Leekie standing in the doorway. He looks back and forth between Cosima and me, waiting for an answer. I'm frozen where I stand, no doubt turning redder by the second. How much had he heard? Finally Cosima steps forward and places herself next to me.

"I was telling Doctor Cormier how helium is way funnier than polonium," Cosima says, waving her hands as she talks. "But Doctor Cormier just didn't find it funny."

She nudges my side and I play along, shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders.

"But you get it. Right, Doctor Leekie?"

I watch as the man searches his brain to understand the nonsensical statement. It's obvious the whole thing is bullshit, but Cosima takes advantage of one of Doctor Leekie's biggest flaws – wanting to always be in control.

After a half minute of silence, the man cracks a smile and wags his finger at Cosima. He doesn't say anything, but it's obvious he's pretending as if he understands Cosima's absurd "joke." Finally he strides toward us and takes a seat behind the desk, motioning for us to sit across from him.

"Doctor Leekie, I'm already very late," I begin, but Leekie raises his hand. The gesture, his posture, it's all very reminiscent of Cosima's earlier impersonation, and I can't help but smile.

"I've instructed Doctor Clark to teach your students this morning, minus Miss Niehaus. There's something I'd like to discuss with you two."

The way he looks between Cosima and me wipes the smile off my face instantly. My whole body stiffens in the chair and I can feel Cosima's eyes on me. Did he know about the kiss? Did someone tell him? There's no way. The bathroom was empty. Unless Cosima…

"I can explain," I blurt out. My voice is higher than normal, much louder too. When I look up I find Doctor Leekie staring at me, utterly confused.

"You know about the Neolution Seminar?" he asks.

I pause, embarrassed and confused. "Huh?"

"The Neolution Seminar. It's coming up soon and I wanted to invite both you and Cosima to come along this year," Leekie explains. "I think it'll be an excellent opportunity for both of you."

My eyes widen when I realize my almost catastrophic mistake. Cosima must've caught on too, because she stifles a giggle beside me. Doctor Leekie, however, is none the wiser.

"Doctor Clark will be accompanying us as well. Space is limited, but don't worry we were able to book two rooms," says Leekie. "Doctor Clark has already agreed to room with me, so you two ladies can share a room."

I didn't think my eyes could get any wider, but they do. When I look at Cosima, she's giving me the cheekiest of smiles.

"Get to know each other beforehand and everything will be fine," Leekie assures. "Sound like a plan?"

In an instant Cosima is on her feet and shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, that sounds awesome! Completely amazing. Thank you." Cosima gushes, while throwing a wink in my direction.

"Good, that settles it then," Leekie says, rising from the chair. "Delphine, do you agree?"

In my dazed state I somehow manage a slight nod. It must be confirmation enough, because the man is out of the office not two seconds later, leaving Cosima and me alone again. When I look up, I find Cosima leaning on the desk in front of me. There's a mischievous glint in her eyes. A small smile plays at her lips.

"See you in lab, roomie." And just like that she's out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

After the meeting with Doctor Leekie and Cosima I stay in my office and take a few moments to reevaluate my situation, to reevaluate myself. Ever since Cosima's arrival I've become unfocused, my mind scattered. I've let my own projects fall to the wayside, instead putting all my attention and energy into one person. The truth is I willingly allowed myself to enter into this back-and-forth dance with Cosima. If I was unhappy with the results, well then I'd have to change the steps. Or stop it altogether.

* * *

I take my time walking to Doctor Clark's lab and when I arrive I find our six students hard at work separated into groups of two. Doctor Clark mingles among the pairs, answering questions as he goes. No one seems to notice my arrival, so I take the opportunity to observe the room. I let my eyes wander from pair to pair until finally they land on Cosima. She's in the far corner of the lab paired up with Scott, and together they huddle around a microscope.

Cosima was right; her hands know exactly what they're doing in the lab. I watch as her deft fingers expertly handle a microscope slide, carefully swabbing the delicate piece of glass before placing it under the scope. She's all business as she lifts her glasses to her head and squints into the microscope's eyepiece.

"Delphine?"

Doctor Clark's voice breaks into my thoughts. Somehow he's managed to maneuver himself right next to me.

"Doctor Clark—"

"Neal," he interrupts. He smiles warmly and gives me a wink. "We'll get it right one of these times."

I can't help but smile. "Yes, of course. Neal."

"Are you here for your students?" he asks.

"I was," I begin, as I take another look around the room. "But I hate to interrupt. Everyone is so focused. What are they working on anyway?"

"Let's see," Neal starts. He points to the first group nearest us. They must be two of his students because I don't recognize them. "Art and Donnie are looking at a banana."

Upon further inspection I discover the chopped banana pieces and a discarded banana peel on the table next to the pair. Art mans the microscope while Donnie stands next to him, eating the other half of banana. The whole thing seems utterly pointless.

"You're probably wondering why," Neal says, seemingly reading my mind. "And the answer is: because it looks cool. We as a group decided today would be a "freebie" day of sorts. No work, just fun."

"And them?" I ask, pointing to the next group of students. "Helena and…"

"Felix. Helena and Felix," Neal finishes, staring at the pair. "Well, they're looking at Helena's blood."

My eyes snap back to Doctor Clark. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"She insisted." Leaning in closer he adds, "She's a bit of an odd one, isn't she?"

I can't disagree with him; I've thought the same thing of Helena ever since day one. Finally my eyes land on Cosima and Scott. "And them? What are they working on?"

"Uh, well… I don't know," Neal says, scratching his head. "Cosima arrived late again so I never got a chance to stop by the pair."

"I'm afraid that's my fault," I say, my eyes back on Cosima. "She was in a meeting with Doctor Leekie and me. He's invited us both to the Neolution Seminar."

"Oh." His response is small and dejected, as if he's just heard bad news.

"Oh?" I say, turning to face him. My voice is more aggressive than curious and it makes Neal look at me oddly. I relax my stance and in the most innocent of voices I ask, "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm happy you're coming. It's just…" Neal shuffles his feet, taking his time choosing his next words. "I was hoping Leekie would've invited one of my students to the seminar. That's all."

"It's not a competition, Doctor Clark," I say. "Cosima is smart and eager to learn just like the rest of them."

"Yeah, but my students show up on time," he whispers harshly, his words full of contempt. Then, as if to solidify his point, he adds, "Every day."

* * *

It's not too long after my conversation with Doctor Clark that I'm marching my three students back to our lab. I make a point to personally apologize to each one and encourage them to continue with their "freebie" day in our own lab. When it's Cosima's turn for an apology, I grab her by the elbow and pull her back out into the hallway.

"Whoa, Doctor Cormier… Ignore me all week and now you're suddenly dragging me into hallways for private chats?" She takes a second to glance over her shoulder before leaning in and whispering, "If anyone's playing a game of hot and cold, it's you."

"Cosima, this is serious," I say quickly. "Your tardiness is becoming an issue. No more being late, okay?"

"Now whose fault is that?" she asks, grinning.

She begins to play with the name tag attached to my lab coat lapel, adjusting it so it's lays flat. I grab her hand and pull her closer. We're just inches apart.

"Promise me," I plead.

"I…" She suddenly stops and squints at something behind me, "Aynsley?"

Cosima pulls away and maneuvers past me, leaving my request unanswered. I'm not quite sure what's happening, but when I turn around I find another woman standing there. She looks familiar, clad in one of the crisp white Dyad lab coats, but I can't quite place her face. Cosima seems to recognize her instantly though, because she's all smiles next to the woman. I glance between the two, studying their interactions. And then it hits me – she's the woman from the bar!

"Delphine Cormier," I step forward, introducing myself. "And you are?"

"Aynsley Norris," she says, pointing to her name tag. "Lab technician. Here with the results from samples you submitted earlier, Doctor Cormier."

She holds out a folder toward me to which I grab and immediately flip open.

"I submitted these samples weeks ago," I say annoyed. "What took so long?"

When I look at Aynsley she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Big place, lots of scientists, lots of lab work to process," she says. "It all takes time."

I open my mouth to say something more, but she continues.

"Might I suggest you place a rush order on your samples next time if you need them sooner?"

The response is smug, arrogant and it takes every fiber of my being not to say something more. When I look at Cosima she just gives me a half-hearted shrug. I don't know what I expect from Cosima, but part of me wishes she'd do something more, defend me. I drop my eyes to the papers in my hand again, rereading the results.

"So I had a lot of fun last week," Aynsley whispers, stepping closer to Cosima. I overhear the conversation, but appear to remain "reading" the papers in my hand.

"I had a lot of fun too," Cosima responds.

"Well, if that's the case, how come you haven't called me since?" Aynsley says, taking another step closer to Cosima. "How would you feel about going out tonight?"

"She can't."

The words leave my mouth before I even know what I'm saying. I'm shocked to say the least, but nothing compares to the look of utter confusion on Cosima's face. Aynsley, on the other hand, is noticeably annoyed.

"I can't?" Cosima asks, searching my face.

"No, you can't because…" I hunt for an excuse, anything. "... Because tonight is the mandatory Fellows dinner!"

I practically shout it out, excited because it sounds like a legitimate excuse and because it also wipes the smile from Aynsley's smug face. Cosima crosses her arms and steps toward me.

"Mandatory Fellows Dinner?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

I nod, glancing between the two women.

"Looks like I'll have to take a rain check, Aynsley," Cosima says, eyeing me. "I have a mandatory Fellows dinner to attend."

When I look at Aynsley she's at a loss for words. She crosses and uncrosses her arms opening and closing her mouth until she finally spits out, "Fine, another time then."

I can't help the small smile that crosses my face as I watch Aynsley's retreating form. It feels good putting the smug bitch in her place, but what makes me even happier is the fact that Cosima chose to play along with me. When I look at Cosima, she's still eyeing me, but the look on her face is unreadable.

"Mandatory Fellows dinner, huh?" she asks, stepping forward. "And what exactly do we do at this dinner?"

"Well, there'll be food and drinks and pleasant conversation," I say, playing along. "Maybe there'll even be dessert."

"Alright! That sounds awesome!"

The voice startles Cosima and me and we both turn to find the source of the interruption. I don't know how long he'd been standing there, but there, just out the door, is Scott. He looks between Cosima and me, a giant smile crossing his face.

Cosima turns back toward me, and with her own large smile, she asks, "So what time is dinner?"

* * *

When I arrive to the restaurant Helena and Scott are outside waiting for me. I give the two students a small wave and casually glance down at my watch. Of course Cosima is nowhere to be found. After we say our hellos Scott, along with his goofy smile, opens the door and motions for me to enter.

"Cosima's late I presume?" I casually ask as I pass by him.

"No, actually," Scott says, shaking his head, goofy smile and all. "She was the first one here. She's just inside making sure our table is ready."

The news surprises me; perhaps she took my earlier advice seriously after all. I allow Scott to take the lead as he maneuvers us through the restaurant. The place is nice, nothing too fancy, but perfect for a casual gathering of sorts. It feels like we're walking forever until he finally stops at a large booth in a secluded area of the restaurant. It's big enough to fit six people comfortably, but today it'll only be us four.

"Alright, this is us," he says, splaying his hands out over the table.

I slip into one of the booths as Helena and Scott scooch into the other side. I clasp and unclasp my fingers and casually smile at the two. No one says anything, but there's really only one question on my mind. As I open my mouth to ask it, the answer appears before me.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Cosima says, rushing over to the table and plopping down beside me. She moves in close, leaving only inches between us, and I can't help but notice the space difference between Cosima and me versus Helena and Scott. Two more people could have easily joined us on our side. "I ordered us a couple bottles of wine. Unless you'd rather have a beer, Doctor Cormier?"

I know what she's hinting at, but I play it off. "No, wine is perfect."

"I didn't take you for a beer drinker, Doctor Cormier," Scott says, while pouring out four glasses of wine.

"Sometimes you just need a beer," I shrug, accepting one of the glasses from Scott. "And please, everyone call me Delphine. We're no longer at work, no need to be so formal."

"Cheers to that!" Scott says raising his glass. The rest of us follow suit and raise our drinks.

From there the small talk commences. We talk about many things throughout the evening – the restaurant (which Helena believes is 5-star quality), the fellowship program, science – all while enjoying the tasty wine and food. The night is more fun than I ever imagined and I learn so much about my fellows - Helena, Scott and Cosima - much more than I could've learned had I kept our interactions to the lab.

With the wine flowing freely everyone eventually becomes a little more unguarded, and in Cosima's case, a little more daring. The evening started out with casual touches from her, first on my arms and knee and then on my thigh, but as the night progresses, her touches become bolder, more determined, slowly dancing up my leg until finally her hand finds a home on my upper thigh. I don't move her hand; in fact, I quite enjoy it, especially the way she slowly rubs her fingers back and forth, dragging her nails across the material. When I look at Scott and Helena it's clear they have no idea what's going on underneath this table, and it excites me. I shift my position just slightly, allowing Cosima more access, if she so dares. Part of me knows I'm entering into dangerous territory here, but any common sense has long since flown out the window.

"So, Delphine," Cosima says, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I don't remember seeing anything about a mandatory fellows dinner on the syllabus. You'd think a _mandatory_ dinner would've been prearranged. You know, so everyone could mark it on their calendars. "

I narrow my eyes at her. There she goes being cheeky again. I know my lame attempt to keep Aynsley away did not go unnoticed by Cosima, but hell if I admitted that to everyone here. I open my mouth to respond, but at that very same moment I feel Cosima's hand shift. Her fingers are now on my inner thigh, rubbing with slow, languid strokes. Every so often she increases the pressure with her nails.

"I… I…," I stutter out. I'm surprised I'm able to get any words out at all. The sensations she's causing throughout my body are too much and I have to dive my hand under the table to stop her. "It was Doctor Leekie's suggestion. He says we should get to know our fellows."

I take a deep breath, pleased with my response and happy to see everyone at the table accept it as truth. While Helena continues with the conversation my hand meets Cosima's under the table and I interlace our fingers together. It's a small gesture, but it brings a smile to my lips, and when I look at Cosima I find she's smiling too. Two grinning fools, I can only imagine what Helena and Scott must think! Do they even notice? Do I even care? With the way Cosima's playing with my hand under the table, I can tell you the answer is irrevocably no.

"Well, that's the last of it," Scott says, pouring the final drops from the wine bottle into his glass. "So, Delphine, I'm having some people over for a game of RuneWars tonight. Helena and Cosima will both be there. Would you like to join?"

Cosima squeezes my hand under the table, encouraging me, but I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, Scott. I must get home," I say, giving Cosima's hand a little squeeze before unlacing our fingers and moving my hand above the table. "I've got work tomorrow and so do you! I expect to see you all bright and early tomorrow morning ready to work."

After we say our goodbyes the trio gets up and moves toward the exit. I watch them leave, every so often catching an over-the-shoulder glance from Cosima.

* * *

When I arrive home my mind immediately begins replaying the evening over, and I eventually come to the conclusion that tonight was, indeed, perfect. There's a noticeable pep in my step as I prepare for bed. I'm eager to return to work tomorrow, eager to see Cosima. I know my relationship with the woman has reached a new understanding, but one thing is certainly clear: I've fallen for her.

I pull back the blankets of my bed, ready to step in when I hear a knock at my door. One look at my bedside clock tells me it's just past midnight – way too late for anyone to be knocking at my door. I tiptoe toward the door, phone in hand just in case I need to make an emergency call. But who I see through the peephole makes me abandon all fear and I pull the door open immediately.

"Cosima, what are you doing here?" I ask, checking the hall. I half expect to see Helena and Scott with her, but she's all alone.

"Don't you think it's time we admit what this night was really about?"

She places her hands on either side of the doorframe, leaning forward, but not quite stepping over the threshold. I can tell she's a bit high, but the look on her face tells me she's very much present. My breathing increases and I'm like a moth to a flame as I step even closer to her, our bodies just inches apart. I watch as her eyes flicker between my eyes and lips, back and forth… back and forth…

"Please," I beg. My voice is deep in my throat, almost a growl.

After the slightest pause she moves her right hand from the door frame and traces my features. It's tentative and soft, she barely grazes my skin. I catch my breath and my eyes flutter close.

"Cosima –"

"Shhh…" she whispers, touching a finger to my lips.

She uses the finger to trace my mouth before moving her hand to the back of my neck. Tugging me forward, she gently brushes her lips past mine, pausing for just a second.

"Thank you for tonight, Delphine. I had a lovely time."

Her breath tickles my face, and then she's kissing me. It's a soft kiss, a lingering kiss, to which I immediately respond. I use my free hand to pull her closer, moaning into the kiss as it turns heated, more passionate. I'm about to explore more of this delicious new territory when my phone buzzes in my hand. The noise startles us both, stopping us dead in our tracks.

"Sorry. Phone," I say in between breaths, holding up my cell phone. When I look at the device I notice I have a text message. It's from Doctor Clark.

**"B at ur plac in 2 mins :))"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Just wanted to give a quick thanks to those who continue to read the story! I love reading your comments. Without further ado**...

* * *

"Merde… Fuck… Merde…"

The string of obscenities that spills from my mouth is quite impressive; it's enough to make a truck driver blush. Cosima looks amused by the whole outburst, but also somewhat alarmed. At some point during my profanity-stricken tirade she put some distance between us. She now stands frozen in my hallway, eyebrows raised and confusion very much evident.

"Did I just break Delphine?" she asks to no one in particular, a smile playing at her lips. "I mean, the kiss was good, but…"

She's teasing me, but my anxiety is currently winning the battle for my attention. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion, except my eyes, which are working overtime. They bounce all over – from my phone, to Cosima, to the elevator and then back to Cosima.

_Two minutes, Delphine! Do something…_

"Merde!"

I always figured myself to be a competent person during stressful situations, but this moment is proving very much otherwise. Instead of calm and collected, I'm erratic and wild. My eyes take one last lap around the same familiar circuit – phone, to Cosima, to elevator, to phone – before the rest of my body finally joins in and all but leaps at Cosima. I grab her hand and pull hard, practically dragging her across the floor.

"Delphine, wait," she says, her voice a mix of confusion, apprehension and excitement. "What's going on?"

I tug harder at her hand. "Cosima. Inside. Now." I plead. It sounds so desperate. "Please."

Not two minutes ago, me saying something like that to Cosima would've, without a doubt, resulted in a much sexier and more desirable outcome. But that moment has long since passed, instead replaced by panic and fear.

Cosima must sense my urgency, because she finally allows herself to be pulled into my apartment. As soon as she's inside, I slam the door and lock it. My breathing is labored and my legs feel like jelly, but I take solace in the fact that we're now tucked away in the safety of my apartment.

"Delphine, what the hell is going on?" Cosima asks again, stepping toward me. "I'm starting to get a little worried."

I open my mouth to respond, when suddenly I hear the distinct groan of the hallway elevator door opening. Cosima hears it too, but before she can say anything, I jump forward and cover her mouth with my hand. I can't help but notice that, once again, Cosima and I are merely inches apart.

"You have to be quiet," I whisper in her ear, slowly removing my hand from her mouth. I nod toward the hallway and lean even closer to whisper, "Doctor Clark is here."

"What the fu—"

In an instant my hand is back covering her mouth. The words she managed to say seem to hang in the air forever and I don't dare move my hand until I'm certain she won't have another outburst. We communicate silently, lettings our eyes do all the talking. And after an exchange of unspoken pleas and eye rolls I lower my hand from her mouth.

"Does he often just stop by?" Cosima whispers, her voice dripping with displeasure.

"This is a first." I say, looking directly into her eyes. I want her to know that people dropping by my place after midnight is not a common occurrence, that Doctor Clark's arrival is very unwelcome. I open my mouth to say more, but a knock at the door interrupts.

"Delphiiiiiiine."

The voice is muffled, but I recognize it immediately as Doctor Clark's. I hold a finger to my lips, motioning Cosima to remain absolutely silent. Part of me thinks that maybe, just maybe, if I'm quiet enough he'll go away on his own.

No such luck. Within two seconds he's knocking and calling out my name again, this time even more obnoxiously. And then my phone rings – loudly. _Merde_.

"I heeeear yoooou!" slurs Doctor Clark, jingling the doorknob. "I know you're in theeere."

When I look at Cosima I find her eyes already on me. She mouths the word 'drunk' and points at the door. I nod, Doctor Clark is indeed drunk. I watch as Cosima's face goes from mild annoyance to unadulterated anger in record time – she's beyond pissed. It's time for Doctor Clark to be on his way.

I walk toward the door, Cosima hot on my heels. I know she'd love to be a part of the conversation that's about to take place, but that's obviously not going to happen. I grab Cosima by her shoulders, place a feather light kiss on her forehead, and maneuver her backward until she's behind the door, out of Doctor Clark's line of sight. And then I open the door.

"What?" I practically spit the word at Neal. I find him leaning lazily against the door frame, a stupid-looking grin plastered across his face.

"Sorry to drop by so late… Or is it early?" He looks at his wrist, presumably checking for a watch. When he doesn't find one there, he checks his other wrist, which is also empty. "Damnit, I think I lost my watch."

"What do you want?" I say, crossing my arms across my chest. I can feel Cosima's eyes on me, watching me, cheering me on.

"I could've sworn it was right here," Neal says, pointing at his wrist.

"Goodnight, Doctor Clark," I say.

I begin shutting the door, but am immediately met with resistance. Despite his drunkenness, Doctor Clark sure is strong. With just a flick of his wrist he sends the door flying open and I have to catch it before it bumps Cosima.

"I'm here to apologize," he tells me, settling against the doorframe again. The stupid grin is back on his face. "I know things got a little heated between us in lab today."

"Apology not necessary," I say, inching the door close again. "Disagreements happen."

"Yes," Doctor Clark says, leaning closer, "but I hate having such a pretty lady mad at me."

He points a finger at me and winks, throwing in a few eyebrow wiggles for good measure. I laugh it off, but next to me Cosima scoffs. The sound is a mixture between a snort and a cough, and despite Cosima covering her mouth, both Neal and I hear it.

"Is that your cat?" Neal asks. He pokes his head in further. "Here, kitty kitty."

"Cat? I don't –"

I feel a light jab in my side and when I peek at Cosima I find her nodding and mouthing the word 'cat'. And then it hits me, I did tell Neal about a cat. The lie slipped out the last time I had been concealing Cosima from him in my apartment.

"Yes, my cat…" I say, searching for a response. "It died."

"Delphine, I'm so sorry to hear that." Neal slurs, stepping closer.

I throw my arm out in front of me in an attempt to stop Neal from coming any closer. He's just inches from entering my apartment, inches from discovering Cosima. When he runs into my arm, however, he's not deterred. He steps forward again, this time with a little more force, but I'm ready for it. I push him away – hard. The move sends him stumbling back into the hallway and he nearly tumbles over.

"What the hell?" he says, giving me an odd look. "I just wanted to give you a hug."

"Doctor Clark, it's time for you to leave." My voice is quiet and even, but the words drip with malice. "You can talk to me tomorrow. At work."

I take a second to glance at Cosima and what I find shocks me. She looks utterly furious, ready to pounce at any second. She's just inches from me and I think she might reveal herself at any moment. I grab her hand and attempt to calm her, slowly running my thumb back and forth over her knuckles. It seems to help and when I look at Neal again I find him pacing back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Talk at work? At work?" Neal sputters out. "When at work? When you're in a meeting with Leekie? Or when you're talking with that student of yours – what's her face?"

"Cosima?" I ask, unable to help myself. I want to know what he thinks he knows.

"Yes! That's the one – Cosima," he says, snapping his fingers. "I mean she _always_ seems to be hanging around you. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she was hiding somewhere in your apartment right now."

I tense at the accusation and instinctively drop Cosima's hand from mine. I know he's joking, but I'm shaken at how close to the truth he actually is.

"That's enough, Doctor Clark. Goodbye," I say, shutting the door on him.

I don't say a word – not when I hear the groan of the elevator doors indicating Neal's departure, and not when I feel Cosima grab my hand to place a small kiss on my knuckle. All the adrenaline that was coursing through my body just a moment ago is gone, and I'm left completely drained. I lean back against the door and slide to the floor. Cosima joins me, never letting go of my hand.

"He knows, Cosima."

"He doesn't know," Cosima assures me. She slides in closer so that there's no space between us. "He's just drunk and an idiot. But you, Doctor Cormier, you were awesome."

I brush off her compliment, but she gently tugs at my chin so that I'm looking at her.

"I'm being serious," she says. "He did get one thing right, though. You are a 'pretty lady.'"

I laugh and playfully push her away, "Okay, stop."

"No, I'm dead serious," Cosima continues. "I thought you were beautiful the first second I laid eyes on you – even when you were yelling at me for being late."

I can't help myself; I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know what I thought the first time I saw you?" I ask, biting my lip. "I thought 'I should dismiss this woman from the fellowship for being so late.'"

We both fall into a fit of giggles. After the laugher subsides I grab Cosima's hand and interlace our fingers together.

"But I'm very glad I didn't." I finish, squeezing her hand.

I don't know how long we sit like this, but it feels too soon when Cosima starts untangling our hands. I watch as she gets up and starts collecting her things.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"It's late and I have work tomorrow," Cosima says. "And my boss hates it when I'm not on time."

I'm disappointed to hear that she's leaving, but she's right. It's late and we both have work tomorrow. I get up from my place on the floor and do a quick stretch of my achy body. I didn't realize it then, but Doctor Clark's confrontation left me exhausted. Suddenly sleep sounds perfect.

I open the door for Cosima and give a small smile as she steps out into the hall. Part of me wishes she would stay, but I know this is for the best. Instinctively I lean forward and our lips meet in another quick kiss. It's weird, not too long ago this was all new territory for me. And now it feels so natural, like I've been kissing her forever.

Cosima is nearly halfway down the hallway when she abruptly stops and turns around again.

"Delphine," she calls out, "Tomorrow when Scott asks you, just say yes."

* * *

When I arrive at the Dyad Institute the next day I find a cup of coffee waiting for me on my desk. It's wrapped in a small red bow and next to it is a letter addressed to me. Thanks to the chicken scratch handwriting on the letter I know exactly who it's from, and it takes all my willpower not to throw both the coffee and letter into the garbage. Instead I grab the letter and open it:

_Dear Delphine,_

_I'm sorry for my behavior last night (this morning?). It was inexcusable.  
Please consider forgiving me._

_Your Friend,  
Dr. Neal Clark_

I crumple the letter and throw it in the trash. I'm not sure how I want to approach the situation, but one thing's for sure – I don't want to see the man. Not for a very long time. I take a seat at my desk and begin organizing my notes for the day when I hear a small knock at the door. I look up, half expecting to see Cosima, but instead I find a haggard-looking Doctor Clark. He looks absolutely miserable and I hardly recognize the man. His usually crisp clothes are completely wrinkled and he's got severe dark circles around his eyes.

"Delphine—"

"Out," I mutter. I want nothing to do with him, especially this early in the morning.

He holds his hands in the air as if he's surrendering, but he doesn't leave. No, he steps in further and approaches my desk. I rise from my chair and point at the door.

"Out," I say again. "I mean it. Get out."

"Delphine, please," he begs. "I'm so sorry. My behavior—"

"I read your letter," I interrupt. The less I have to hear from him, the better. "The best thing for you to do right now is leave. And take your coffee with you."

"Right, okay," he says, stepping forward to grab the cup. "Just know I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed. And I'm so sorry."

* * *

After my encounter with Doctor Clark I cannot wait to get to lab. I keep telling myself it's because I want to help mold the minds of my students, but who am I kidding? I'm excited to see Cosima, even if it is in a limited capacity. I find the woman just so intoxicating and I can't seem to get enough of her.

As soon as I enter the lab, my eyes are immediately drawn to Cosima. I love watching her work, love watching as her hands move with precision and purpose among the equipment. As soon as she spots me, she gives a small wave and beckons me over to her.

"Morning, Cosima," I say, standing maybe just a little too close to her. "How's your project going?"

"Good, but I should warn you," she says, a small smiling playing at her lips, "I'm working with saline solution today."

"Should I get the safety team on speed dial then?"

We both giggle at the joke, remembering the night we spent locked in this very lab over spilled salt water. It was one of the first times I really started considering my feelings for the woman. The whole fiasco feels like forever ago and our relationship – if that's what we're even calling it – has certainly made some progress since then.

"Uh, Doctor Cormier?"

Scott's timid voice startles me, and when I turn I find the young man standing right next to me. He looks so nervous to be addressing me, but also so determined. And when I look at Cosima, I can tell she's the one who put him up to this, whatever _this_ is.

"Yes, Scott. Can I help you?" I ask.

He looks between Cosima and me before continuing, "Cosima wanted me to ask you – and don't get me wrong, I'd love it to – if you'd join us for a game of RuneWars in the library after work today?"

He gives a shy smile and my first instinct is to say 'no, absolutely not,' but then I remember Cosima's request as she was leaving last night: _Tomorrow when Scott asks you, just say yes_. So I do.

"Yes, that sounds like it could be… fun." The words sound insincere and hollow leaving my mouth, but Scott doesn't seem to notice one bit. He's grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, alright!" he exclaims. "We'll be in the library conference room. Five o'clock. Don't be late."

He walks away, a noticeable pep in his step. When I turn to Cosima I find her grinning just as broadly.

She grabs the lapels of my lab coat, and pulling me forward she asks, "Doctor Cormier, are you ready to meet my battle bitches?"

* * *

If I'm being completely honest, I wasn't all too thrilled when 5 o'clock rolled around. I spent the day coming up with excuses as to why I couldn't attend the tabletop game, but then I remembered Scott's beaming face. I didn't want to disappoint the young man, especially after he was forced into inviting me by Cosima in the first place.

Cosima meets me before the designated meeting time so we can walk to the library together. On the way to the game, she tries filling me in on the game's logistics – guardians, worms, dragons – but it all sounds like gibberish to me. She might as well have been speaking another language – part of me still thinks she is!

As we enter the library I follow Cosima as she leads us to the conference room. I've never been there myself, so I was surprised to learn it was buried so far back in the stacks. One thing was clear though, no one would interrupt us back here.

"Cosima, Delphine you made it!" Scott exclaims, whisking us into the moderately sized room. He pulls two chairs to the table and motions for us to sit. "Delphine, the Dyad room wars club and my sworn enemies: Cosima and Art."

I smile and nod at Art, recognizing him from Doctor Clark's lab. He returns the nod and then immediately resumes setting up the game. He's all business as he places cards and game pieces here and there. And despite Cosima's earlier preparations, I still have no idea what any of this means.

"Where's Felix?" Cosima asks, gathering all her game pieces. I watch as she handles the items and it reminds me of her work in the lab – precise and focused.

"Couldn't make it," Art answers. "Bailed at the last minute."

"Looks like you'll be playing after all, Delphine" Cosima says, nudging me. That's the last thing I want to hear, and I imagine it's the last thing the boys want to hear too.

"Actually Art invited someone," Scott says. "He knows how to play apparently, suppose to be really good too. You might have a challenge tonight, Cosima."

Cosima chuckles to herself as if Scott has just said something really funny. Again, to me, it's all rubbish, but I love seeing this competitive side of Cosima. I watch as she finally settles into the chair next to mine and slides over so that we're close, but not too close. After one last rearrangement of pieces, Cosima is ready to play. She gives me a subtle wink before moving her hand under the table and onto my thigh.

"And where is this mysterious RuneWars veteran then?" she asks, her voice ringing with confidence. "Did he hear about my awesome gameplay cap—"

"Hey fellas, sorry I'm late…"

I recognize the voice instantly and it makes my blood run cold. Cosima must recognize it too, because suddenly the pressure on my thigh increases twofold. And when I look up, my fear is confirmed.

"Doctor Clark, you made it!" Art says, welcoming the man in.

"Please, call me Neal."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance to anyone who plays RuneWars. I don't, and it's probably pretty obvious in this update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Of course Doctor Clark is the mystery guest. The man seems to have a penchant for interrupting at the worst times, a habit that, to put it mildly, is really starting to piss me off. I watch as Neal greets Art and Scott, shaking their hands jovially and clapping each on the back. He acts as if they've all been lifelong friends, when in reality his invite to tonight's game was extended just moments prior.

When Neal turns toward me his smile widens even more. For a man who's had nothing but disastrous encounters with me over the last few days, Doctor Clark seems very pleased to see me. That is, until his eyes finally travel to the person sitting next to me. I watch as Cosima and Neal size each other up. Cosima offers the man one of her cocky little waves and in return Neal gives a slight nod. To any outside observer the interaction would seem friendly enough, but make no mistake, this was the dance of two individuals preparing for battle.

Doctor Clark spends the next few moments letting his eyes bounce between Cosima and me. His expression is unreadable, but it's pretty clear that whatever he's thinking it involves me and a dreadlocked someone. Finally Neal settles his eyes on me, a bitter grin etching his face.

"I didn't know you were a RuneWars fan, Delphine," he says.

I know exactly what he's doing. He wants to call attention to the fact that my presence at this game is unusual, that I don't belong. He wants people to question why I, Delphine Cormier, a person who has never played a tabletop game in her life, would want to spend my Friday evening observing this one. It's no secret; I'm the odd man out, but the last thing I want is to draw attention to this fact.

"Scott invited me." My response is vague, but it's the truth.

"Yeah, I invited Delphine," Scott says, seemingly proud of that fact. But then he continues. "Cosi—"

"Cause I thought…," I interrupt. I know Scott means well, but any sentence containing the words "Delphine" and "Cosima" together cannot be uttered in front of Doctor Clark. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I struggle to finish my thought. And as the seconds tick on, it becomes painfully obvious that there is, in fact, no conclusion to this sentence. I've all but given up hope when suddenly I feel a strong, but comforting hand my shoulder.

"She's gamemaster," Cosima says, staring daggers at Doctor Clark. She picks up the large rule book from the table and holds it out to me. "Now can we play? Or would you rather play twenty questions with Delphine instead?"

Doctor Clark smirks, but he's not done yet. He's on a mission to expose and the night is young. Again, I watch as his eyes bounce between Cosima and me. Finally he asks, "Gamemaster? She's never once played the game. She doesn't know the rules. How can she be GM?"

"Because she can read," Cosima says, plucking the book from my hands and shaking it in Neal's face.

I can tell the man is getting under her skin – hell, he's getting under mine – and one more question from him might send Cosima reeling over the edge.

"It'll be fine," I say, grabbing the book from Cosima, who's still wagging it in the air. For a brief moment our eyes connect and I give her the subtlest of smiles. "Let's play, shall we?"

* * *

Simply put, I'm a poor gamemaster. No matter how much reading I do or how much gameplay I observe, I'm no more knowledgeable about the game and its rules than I was when I first stepped in this conference room. I do my best to follow along, but with all the odd cards and colorful game pieces being tossed around I'm lucky if I even know whose turn it is.

The one bright spot in all this is Cosima. Watching her play fascinates me. She no longer sits next to me, instead opting to hover over the game. All her focus, all her attention is on the game.

"Your lame force guardian takes two damage," Cosima says, plunking down one of the cards from her pile. Then she reaches for another pile, overturning another card. "And boom. Hello, special!"

It must be good news, because Cosima's confident smirk is back in full force. Doctor Clark, on the other hand, glowers. And as if to add insult to injury, Cosima picks up one of his colored game pieces and tosses it at him. It bounces of his chest and lands with a small clank on the table.

As the night goes on the game turns even more heated between Cosima and Doctor Clark. Scott and Art play too, but nothing they do or say seems to impact Cosima or Neal's game strategy.

"I win the battle," Neal declares, after flipping over one of his cards. He moves one of his pieces across the board and flicks another at Cosima.

"Bullshit," she spits, placing her piece back on the game board. "Your worm can't use a special ability twice."

"Yes, it can!"

"No, it can't!"

Then, as if on cue, both turn to me – the gamemaster.

Well, merde. I pull the large rule book onto my lap and flip through it, hoping that, by some miracle, I'll land on the page I need. Cosima and Neal both wait for my ruling and after my fourth attempt of paging through the mammoth stack of papers someone yanks it from my grasp.

"Come on, GM, we don't have all night," Neal complains, mirroring my previous actions of flipping through the book's pages. Finally he stops on a page and points to some text. "See? You get the damage. I was right."

Cosima yanks the book from him and after speed-reading through the page she points to another passage of text. "Yes, but look. Your worm's abilities only work in battles he's in. So I get the damage, but you don't draw again. But it doesn't matter because…" Cosima flicks one of Neal's pieces from the board and moves a handful of pieces to another section of the board. "Your guardian is toast and I've got the city and dragon room and… Pillage!"

Cosima jumps around the room, high-fiving both Scott and Art. I take from her celebrations that she's won the game. That, and the fact that Doctor Clark looks downright pissed. I watch as he slams his remaining cards on the table, cursing under his breath.

* * *

Cleaning up the game proves to be just as tedious as the gameplay itself. Art insists the game pieces be separated by color, the cards shuffled in order, which makes clean-up about a half hour longer than it needs to be. Somewhere in the middle of all this Cosima grabs my wrist and we slip from the room, leaving the other three to determine if red pieces should go in the box first or green.

Cosima pulls me along the shelves of books in the library dragging me deeper and deeper into the stacks until I can no longer hear anything except the noises we make. I've never been in this part of the library. It's so secluded, so private – just me, Cosima and the smell of old books.

I let myself be pulled by Cosima until she finds a row she likes. Coincidentally the fluorescent light above this stack has burnt out, leaving it somewhat dimmed compared to the others. She pulls me in the row and pins me against the book shelf, placing her hands on either side of me. Before my brain can even register what's happening her lips are on mine. It's not sweet or tender like our past kisses, it's rough and demanding… exciting. I match her pace, furiously kissing her, using my hands to pull her closer.

"You know, you're quite the distraction, Delphine," she growls, leaning up to nip at my swollen lips. "All I've wanted to do tonight is kiss you."

"Cool," I say. My response makes me cringe and I bury my face in Cosima's shoulder to hide my reddening face. "I'm sorry. I'm nervous," I explain, "And when I'm nervous I talk like a teenager. Nervous habit, I guess."

"God, you're adorable," she whispers. She lets me stayed buried in her neck while one of her hands traces lazy circles up and down my back. After a half minute of silence she whispers, "Hey, Delphine, will you go steady with me?"

Her question makes my heart flutter. She's asking me out. Not only that, but she's asking me out like a teenager. Granted, no teen talks like that in this day and age, but the gesture is cute nonetheless.

"I—" I begin, but a shuffling noise nearby stops me dead in my tracks.

Cosima hears it too, because she's already backpedaling away from me. Not two seconds later Scott's face pops into focus.

"There you guys are," he says, joining us in the row of books. "What are you two doing all the way back here?"

"Delphine was just showing me a book," Cosima answers right on cue. "Weren't you, Delphine?"

"Ah, yes. Of course. I was showing Cosima…" I play along, quickly glancing at the row of books nearest me and pulling one from the self. "Gay, Straight, and the Reason Why: The Science of Sexual Orientation."

I can feel the blush creep up my neck as soon as I read the title aloud. Cosima giggles next to me and when I look at Scott his mouth is stuck in a perfect 'o' shape.

"I don't know, Delphine," Cosima says through giggles. "I'm not sure that book will be very helpful with my dissertation."

I'm mortified, but Scott has another agenda.

"Well, hey, did either of you see Doctor Clark while you were back here?" Scott asks, holding up a sport coat. "He bolted so fast from the room he forgot his coat."

"Wait, what?" I ask. My mind reels at this bit of information. "When did he leave?"

"Like five minutes after you guys snuck out." The answer makes the color drain from my face and when I look at Cosima I can tell she's thinking the same thing. "Yeah, we saw you leave," Scott says, wagging a finger at us. "Next time you two can clean up by yourself."

* * *

After our meeting with Scott, Cosima and I decide to take our conversation elsewhere, somewhere outside of the Dyad Institute. The news about Doctor Clark potentially spying on us, potentially catching us terrifies me. What if he overheard our conversation? What if he witnessed our intimate moment? I know he suspected as much, but I never intended to provide him with proof. This could be disastrous for both Cosima and me.

These thoughts plague my mind as I walk alongside Cosima. It's a warm night, not a soul in sight as we walk aimlessly down the sidewalk, no destination in mind. Cosima is quiet next to me, and I wonder if she too is wondering about the implications of Neal catching us. She's usually so blasé about these things. That's why her silence has got me so worried.

"It'll be okay," she finally says. It's the first words she's spoken since we got outside. I must look unconvinced, because a second later she's pulling my hand. "Here, come with me."

She drags me down the sidewalk until we're next to a little dive bar. My first thought is she's going to take me inside for a drink, but no. Instead she starts to wiggle her hips. The music from inside the bar is just barely audible out here on the sidewalk, but the dull thud is enough for Cosima to move to. I watch as her arms join in then, moving in fluid motions around her body, reaching up in the air and then sliding back down. I'm mesmerized by her movements. Suddenly she's reaching for me, pulling me close until our bodies meet in a slow dance. We sway back and forth, foreheads together until the dulled music is switched off completely. Not two seconds later the bar's neon sign above us flickers off, and we're swallowed in a dark shadow. Must be bar close.

Cosima begins to walk down the sidewalk again, but I grab her hand and pull her back to me. As soon as she's facing me I dive to her lips. Just like in the library, there is no tenderness, no slow lingering kisses. This is all want and need. Our tongues meet in a fiery display of passion and my hands search to touch any part of her, finally settling for the skin just above the waistband of her pants. She pushes me backwards until I'm up against the stone exterior of the dive bar. I'm pinned and she's attacking my neck, sucking at my pulse point and making me moan like crazy.

The sensations she's causing throughout my body makes my brain go haywire, but I'm still able to utter one complete sentence. The most important sentence.

"Take me home."

* * *

We reach my apartment building in record time and waste no time stumbling into the elevator. I can't stop the giggle that escapes as I watch Cosima punch the elevator's 'Close Door' button repeatedly. With each jab of the button the doors remain open, as if objecting to her abuse. And as if adding insult to injury, the doors stay open just long enough to let another patron into the small space before they close with a groan. I hear Cosima mumble a few curses under her breath before she joins me on the back wall. I imagine she had other plans for us on the ride up, but for now small touches would have to suffice.

When we finally reach my door I can feel myself tremble. My nerves are beginning to bubble up again, and I know that not too long from now I'll probably be talking like a teen again. I take a deep breath and lean back against the door to my apartment. Cosima places her hands on either side of the doorframe.

"Are you going to invite me in?" she asks, leaning up to place a quick kiss on my lips.

I mull the question over in my head, but it's my nerves that make the final decision.

"I'm not that kind of girl," I reply. I'm being all coy and cutesy, and I imagine if Cosima would've insisted just a little further my desire would've prevailed and we would have a different outcome. But no, Cosima respects my statement, though I can tell she's disappointed.

"You're one of the good girls, Delphine," she murmurs. "You don't put out on the first date."

"Date?" I scoff. "I'd hardly call this a first date."

"There was dancing," Cosima reminds me.

"And there was also RuneWars."

My statement makes her giggle and she puts her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, fair enough," she relents. "I'll take you out on a proper first date. I promise."

With that, we're left with no more words between us. I watch as Cosima's eyes bounce between my eyes and lips, but she doesn't move forward. I decide to close the gap instead, leaning down to capture her lips in one last kiss for the night. This time it's soft and sweet and I sigh into it. But then all too soon we're parting ways.

"Goodnight Delphine."

She moves toward the elevator, but not before I catch her by the elbow.

"To your earlier question… in the library," I say, looking into her eyes. "My answer is yes."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. It contains a lot of setup for the story and minimal Cophine... so be warned. Full Disclosure: I've been a tad uninspired as of late, but will try my best to continue with the story. **

* * *

Friday night, with our frenzied kissing and dating declarations, was a far cry from how I spent the rest of my weekend – Alone. That Friday night, as I slipped blissfully into sleep, my mind had started making plans for the weekend, plans that involved Cosima. But none of it ever became reality, because I never heard from the woman. Any texts I sent went unanswered; any phone calls I made went straight to voicemail. And as the weekend came to a close, I couldn't wipe the images of Cosima and Aynsley that danced through my mind.

Needless to say, this morning as I walk toward my office I'm more than a little irked with the dreadlocked woman. For the umpteenth time I find myself scrolling through the list of unanswered texts on my phone, so consumed that I hardly notice the figure waiting outside my office door.

"Good morning, Doctor Cormier."

The voice slices through my thoughts, making me stop dead in my tracks. Her bright eyes meet my narrowed ones. She's all smiles, I'm all scowls. And as her eyes begin their descent down my body, I cross my arms over my chest.

"You're looking lovely today," she whispers, leaning in just enough so that her breath tickles the shell of my ear.

She pulls back, waiting for me to say something, anything, but I just stand there. Despite all the speeches I've prepared for this very moment, despite all the anger fueling me, I say and do nothing. Instead I turn with a 'hmph' and brush past her into my office.

Immediately she's following behind me, her fingertips lightly dancing at my hips. She tries turning me around, but I push her hands away and take a seat in my chair. I don't look at Cosima. Instead I take the time to do some useless paper shuffling, arranging my desk so it's cleaner than it's ever been. Finally, after what seems like forever, I turn my eyes up to Cosima and raise my eyebrows.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, slipping into the chair opposite me. An amused smile dances across her lips, but her brows are furrowed in confusion. When she reaches for my hand, I pull it away.

"Busy weekend?" The words leave my mouth as a bitter hiss and I watch as Cosima furrows her brows even more. Either she's legitimately confused, or a really good actress.

"Delphine are you mad about something?" she asks. Leaning forward she adds, "Did I do something?"

"How's Aynsley?" I ask. The question sounds childish even to me, but I can't help it. The thoughts of Cosima and Aynsley are back and I can't shake the feeling of anger bubbling up inside me once more. "You two so busy you couldn't answer your phone?"

At this point Cosima is beyond confused. My first question had her chuckling, but now she's looking at me as if I'm some creature from outer space. Finally after a minute of silence she rummages through her bag and pulls out her phone.

"My phone," she says, pressing the device's power button, "has been off all weekend."

As soon as she finishes the sentence her cell erupts in a series of buzzes and chimes. Buzzes and chimes that I can only assume mean she has new messages waiting. I watch as she scrolls through them one by one, typing things here and there until finally she sets the phone on my desk. Her face is expressionless.

"Cosima, I'm so sorr—" I start, but I'm interrupted by my own phone buzzing in my lab coat pocket. When I retrieve the device I find I have a text from Cosima.

**"Would LOVE to see you this weekend,  
but I have to work on my dissertation.  
I'll explain Monday. x" **

She must've just typed this. A response to my many texts. I start to apologize again, but my phone buzzes once more.

**"Don't worry about it. I forgive you. x.  
PS: Aynsley?!  
PPS: How did you get my number?"**

It's as if she's read my mind. Her message has me laughing and when I muster the courage to look at her, I find she's smiling too.

"I'm sorry," I mutter. The least I could do is actually say the words out loud. But Cosima is waving me off, ready to move on from what I suppose could be considered our first fight.

"I've got news, Delphine," she says, bouncing excitedly in her chair. "Bad news: you'll no longer be having an affair with a student. Good news: you'll be having an affair with an employee!"

She smiles brightly as she tells me about a meeting she had with Leekie only days ago. How he had called her into his office and guaranteed her an early graduation from the University of Minnesota despite her having a semester of studies left. How he had extended her an employment offer to join the Dyad Institute because she showed great promise. From the very beginning I had known of Leekie's interest in hiring Cosima, but this – pulling strings for early graduations and premature employment offers – this was weird. Not only that, but it was unheard of.

"Doctor Leekie said he needed my dissertation ASAP, that's why my phone was off," Cosima explains even further. "I couldn't have any distractions this weekend. Not even you."

"It's just... unorthodox," I finally manage. My mind is swirling and my brain seems unable to process the information fast enough.

"I thought so too, but this is good news for us," she says, reaching across the desk to grab my hand. "It means I won't be going back to Minnesota when summer is over. I'll be staying right here. With you."

I smile and squeeze her hand. I hadn't even thought of that. The end of summer means the end of this fellowship. For once it appeared as if luck was on our side.

"But," Cosima starts, that playful smile back on her lips, "that means I'll need some help packing. Are you up for a road trip to Minnesota?"

_Knock! Knock!_

Immediately I pull from Cosima's grasp. And not a second too soon, because when I peer over Cosima's shoulder I find Doctor Leekie and Doctor Clark entering my office. I sit up in my chair and follow the two men with my eyes until they're standing next to my desk.

"I'd like to see you two in my office," Leekie says, his tone flat and monotonous. "We need to talk."

* * *

The walk to Doctor's Leekie is a quiet one, and as we enter his office everyone remains just as silent. I can't read Leekie's expression, but Doctor Clark looks at ease, as if he already knows what this meeting is about. I fear I know too, but I'm not about to admit to anything. When we're all seated, it's only then that Doctor Leekie begins to speak.

"As you know the Neolution Seminar is this week."

As soon as the words leave his lips I know I can rest easy. Of course – the Neolution Seminar! We need to go over the details of the Neolution Seminar, the seminar I had completely forgot about. The seminar where I'd be sharing a hotel room with Cosima.

Doctor Leekie jumps into his speech, taking his time to describe the 2-day event and the all activities we'd find there. For the most part we're given free rein to explore the seminar's offerings, but Leekie requires us to attend his panel on Neolutionism, no ifs ands or buts about it. And finally he tells us the biggest news – the Neolution Seminar mixer. It's tomorrow, the same night we arrive to the hotel, and it's where we'll be able to mingle with some of the best and brightest minds in the field. It's an incredible opportunity for all of us and one I'm very excited about. Though when I glance at Cosima, she looks positively unimpressed by the information.

"And don't forget," Leekie adds with a cheeky smile. "What happens at the Neolution Seminar stays at the Neolution Seminar."

And it's only then that I see Cosima visibly perk up.

* * *

We arrive at the hotel promptly the next day joining the other scientific intellectuals in town for the seminar.

"So we have Ms. Cormier and Ms. Niehaus in room 305," the hotel clerk says, handing over two key cards, "And Mr. Clark and Mr. Leekie in room 307." She passes out the other two cards and then points to young man standing nearby. "Follow him, he'll show you to your rooms."

On the way to the room I watch as people gape and stare at Doctor Leekie. I'm not surprised; the man is well-known in his field, some might even say he's a bit of a celebrity.

My eyes, however, are on Cosima. I can't help but watch the woman, who seems so entirely fascinated by this whole event. She stands on her tippy toes, her head whipping every which way to read the banners hanging around the hotel. It reminds me of the first time she stepped into my office, like a kid in a candy story admiring all its offerings. I take the moment to grab Cosima's hand and plant a quick kiss on it. I just can't help it.

Finally the bellboy takes us down a hall, up an elevator and then twisting and turning down some more hallways until we're standing in front of room 307. And with the slide of the key and a click of the lock we're in.

The hotel room is beautiful, elegant and modern. In the center of the room sits a giant king sized bed. The best part, however, is the balcony that overlooks the hotel's stunning swimming pool.

"One bed," mutters Doctor Clark. I'm thinking the same thing, but it's Neal who actually says the words aloud. With his voice rising he adds, "One bed. This must be some kind of mistake."

Clark turns toward the bellboy who just shrugs.

"We're booked solid, man," the kid says, giving another shrug. "No other rooms. Unless you two would like to switch rooms?"

Doctor Clark looks at Doctor Leekie, who in turn shakes his head with a very adamant 'no'. Clark opens his mouth to protest some more, but Leekie raises his hand.

"Ladies do you mind sharing?" Leekie asks.

The answer is a very obvious no. And, with tiny smiles playing at our lips, Cosima and I tell him so.

"Good, that settles it then," Leekie says, turning from the room. Just as he's out the door he adds, "Don't forget, seminar mixer tonight!"

Doctor Clark doesn't budge though. He steps further into the room, lightly tapping on the wall and placing his ear against it.

"These walls are very thin and we're right next door," Clark warns. He waits in the room glancing between Cosima and me before adding, "Remember that ladies."

* * *

I spend the next hour preparing myself for the Neolution Seminar mixer. It's a big deal and I take my time getting ready. With hair and makeup done, I only have one task left – finding the perfect outfit. I'm just about the dig through my suitcase when I hear Cosima calling my name. She sounds distant, and when I poke my head out from the bathroom, I find her standing on the balcony.

"Yes, Cosima?"

"Come here," she says. The way she says it is so coy and flirty.

I step out further, finally noticing the way she's standing. She has her hands hidden behind her back, and her expression is one of… smugness? Whatever she's hiding, she's very pleased with herself. Needless to say, I'm intrigued.

I step closer to her until I'm about three feet away. That's when she finally adjusts her position. I watch as she moves her hands from behind her back, raising them until they're directly in front of her. And then I see it – in one hand she holds a lighter and in the other a joint.

"Let's make this mixer a little more interesting, shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

_"Let's make this mixer a little more interesting, shall we?"_

Several seconds pass before my brain finally registers Cosima's proposal. She wants to get high before the mixer! The mixer that not only begins within the next half hour, but will also play host to some of the greatest, most influential scientific minds in the field. The idea is so absurd I can't help but giggle. This is a joke, right? Cosima is pulling my leg. But no, Cosima is absolutely serious, because suddenly she's lifting the joint to her lips and with a _click click click _of the lighter she inhales. Before I know it, she's offering the stick to me.

"No. No way," I say, waving my arms and shaking my head. "Not happening."

Cosima just shrugs and raises the drug back to her lips. I watch as she takes another long hit from the joint, holding the smoke briefly before exhaling through her nose and mouth. The gesture is incredibly sexy and I suddenly find myself unable to stop staring.

"What?" Cosima asks, letting the joint hang loosely between her lips.

"Nothing, I just…" I twist my fingers awkwardly and bite my lip. "I need to get dressed."

Cosima calls out to me, tells me I need to relax, but I'm already making a beeline for my suitcase. I know Cosima's game; she's trying to distract me, and as much as I hate to admit it, it's working.

I toss my suitcase onto the hotel bed, rummaging through its contents. All I need is one dress. One good-looking, mixer-appropriate dress, but the simple task seems utterly impossible. My eyes keep finding Cosima, who has now retired to one of the hotel's cushy chairs. She faces the balcony, her head resting on one side of the chair, while her legs dangle loosely over the other side. I watch the woman as she takes another drag from the joint, blowing the smoke into the air above her, where it curls and finally dissipates.

Before I know what's happening, I'm walking toward Cosima, abandoning my simple task yet again. My brain tells me to turn around, to remain focused, but the need and want to touch Cosima is far greater. As soon as I reach the woman I'm tugging her chin up toward me. She's surprised by the sudden contact, but obliges immediately, and just as soon as her eyes meet mine, I'm leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. I don't waste any time with my kisses. They're hard and hungry, filled wth passion, desire and marijuana smoke. And as our tongues meet I can't help the long, low moan that escapes from me. It causes Cosima to claw at me, pull me closer. But then she yanks away.

"Wait," Cosima says, sitting upright in the chair. She takes a second to stub out the joint before she's out of the chair and standing in front of me. She leans in again, this time placing small kisses along my neck. "How much time do we have?"

I lean my head to the side, allowing her more access to my neck. I'm about to answer her question, when suddenly her small kisses turn to sensual little nips. Another moan escapes me and I have to clutch Cosima for support. Any hope for an answer has long flown out the window.

Cosima continues her assault on my neck, slowly pushing me until the back of my legs hit the bed. I immediately fall onto its surface and wait for Cosima to join, but she never does. Instead, she remains standing in front of me, breathing heavily. Finally after a half minute of silence she huffs out, "What time is the mixer?"

"It's at…" I manage in between breaths, checking my watch. "Merde! It's in fifteen minutes!"

I scramble from the bed back to my suitcase and resume my rummaging. With only fifteen minutes, I'm left clawing at my garments, hastily tossing items from the bag until I find a dress I like. My erratic behavior earns an amused chuckle from Cosima, who's still standing by the bed's edge, seemingly in no hurry whatsoever.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I finally ask. The minutes tick away and she's yet to do any personal prep for the mixer. "Don't you need to get dressed or something?"

"I just need two minutes," she says with a shrug.

Whether I believe her or not, I don't wait around to find out. As soon as my eyes land on the little black and white cocktail dress in my bag, I'm heading for the bathroom. I slip into the dress and do a once-over on my hair and makeup. Everything is a little mussed from the impromptu make out session, but easily fixable. I start by taming a few unruly curls; however, it's only then that I notice the hickey on my neck. _Merde!_

_Knock! Knock!_

Fuck. That'll be Doctor Leekie and Neal, right on time to pick us up for the seminar mixer. At this point I'm in full-on panic mode.

"Answer that. It's the boys," I yell from the bathroom. The panic is very much evident in my voice and I know Cosima hears it too, because suddenly she's at the bathroom door.

"Everything okay in there, Delphine?"

"Yes, fine," I squeak, hastily applying makeup to the bruised area of my neck. "I'll be right out!"

Despite my assurances, Cosima remains by the door a few moments longer. She doesn't say anything, but I know she's there, because I can see her shadow just underneath the door. Finally her shadow slips away, and the next thing I know the sound of male voices is filling the room. I don't spend nearly as much time as I'd like on my cover-up job, but I'm already late. So, with a final once-over of my look, I exit the bathroom.

"Doctor Cormier, there you are!" Leekie exclaims. "I thought we were going to have to send someone in there after you!"

I join the group and offer my pleasantries, but my eyes are completely drawn to Cosima. She looks absolutely divine, dressed in one of her signature funky dresses, her dreadlocked hair tied up high in a bun. She must have reapplied some make-up too, because she's just glowing. I can't believe she managed all this in a matter of minutes!

With Doctor Leekie and Neal engrossed in conversation, I take the opportunity to pull Cosima toward me to have a whispered conversation of our own.

"Everything okay?" Cosima asks again.

"You gave me a hickey." The words are barely a whisper, but Cosima hears them. Her eyes drop to my neck and not two seconds later, she's covering her mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle. "You are such a brat."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," she says. With a wink she adds, "You can get me back later tonight."

I roll my eyes, but before I can say anything more, Doctor Leekie and Doctor Clark are sidling up beside us, effectively ending our conversation.

"Ready to go, ladies?"

* * *

As soon as we enter the seminar mixer, Doctor Leekie is whisking Cosima away and introducing her to a group of nearby scientists. I watch as she interacts with the group. She oozes charm, one minute offering handshakes and the next making the whole group erupt in laughter. I'm not the least bit surprised, I know all about her charm. Throughout her conversation she throws quick glances and little winks in my direction and at one point motions for me to join her, but I wave her off. This is her moment to shine, her moment to rub elbows and make connections with potential future colleagues.

With Cosima busy, I take my time examining my surroundings. The mixer takes place in one of the hotel's large conference room. Decorated cocktail tables stand scattered throughout the space, while a handful of bartenders manage a large open bar. I'm about to start my own mingling when I feel a hand tug my elbow.

"She's quite the charmer, isn't she?"

I suddenly find Doctor Clark standing beside me, his grip never loosening on my elbow. His gaze isn't on me, however. Instead it's pointed directly at Cosima, who's chatting excitedly with another group of scientists.

"She is, indeed," I answer. My response seems to surprise Neal, because his eyes snap to me. Perhaps he didn't expect me to answer quite so honestly, but it's the truth. Cosima is charming, surely even he can attest to that.

"Can I grab you a drink, Doctor Cormier?"

Before I even answer Neal is pulling me through the crowd, his fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist. I try tugging my arm from his grip, but it doesn't budge, he's too strong. And it's only after we reach the bar that Neal drops my arm. He orders quickly – red wine for me a dirty martini for him – and when the drinks arrive he's quick to move in front of me, nearly pinning me between the bar and himself.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Doctor Cormier?"

"Wh… What?" I splutter, nearly choking on my drink. Neal doesn't react, however. He continues to take slow sips from his martini, his eyes never leaving mine.

"It's a simple question. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you see that man?" He points to an older gentleman in the crowd. He's easy to spot, thanks to the cowboy hat atop his head. I think he looks very familiar. "That's Henrik Johanssen, a good friend of mine."

But of course, Henrik Johanssen! I recognize the name immediately, having read nearly every research paper written by the man. He's famous for the breakthroughs he's made from his therapeutic cloning research and despite being somewhat of a celebrity among us science folk, the man is very private. It's rare to ever see him out in public. If Cosima should meet anyone tonight, it's Johanssen.

"You know, he's quite enamored with Cosima's work…" Neal interrupts, stealing my focus back to him. "But here's the thing, I'm quite enamored with you."

"Neal, I—" I start, but Neal raises a hand, shushing me.

"And I'd be willing to put in a good word for her, if you'd be willing to do something for me." He leers at me and begins slowly massaging my arm. "And if not, well then I'll just stick to the good ol' water cooler gossip. And boy, do I have some juicy gossip these days."

The way he's staring at me makes me tremble. He's dead behind the eyes, expressionless. His hand continues to massage my arm, moving lower and lower until he grabs my forearm and yanks me forward so that his lips are by my ear.

"It's okay, Delphine," he whispers. "What happens at the Neolution Seminar stays at the Neolution Seminar, remember?"

He lets go of me and I stumble back, hitting the bar's surface hard.

"Aldous will be prepping for his big Neolutionism panel tomorrow. He'll be missing from the room all day," Neal continues, popping an olive in his mouth. "I, however, will not. Perhaps I'll see you there..." He pops a final olive in his mouth and turns to leave, but not before adding, "By the way, nice hickey."

Instinctively I raise my hand to my neck, but it doesn't matter. Doctor Clark is gone, already off mingling and laughing with colleagues without a care in the world. Meanwhile here I stand, my whole world collapsing in around me. I look for Cosima and find her still jovially chitchatting away. I want to tell her what just happened, I should tell her, but no. Not now. Not when she's having so much fun. Not when she's making so many important connections. This is my problem…

So, I do the only thing I can think of – I run.


End file.
